Kai feels like a monster
by Ninjagosbiggestfan
Summary: (Sequal to A fears revenge with a haunting past) Zuko's back, and he has another plan for revenge. Only this time he's going to use a certain fire ninja to do it. Will Kai give in to the monster? Or will he remain loyal to his friends?
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody, here's the next book in my series which surprisingly focuses on Kai more than Cole. I know this might be a bit of a stretch since the first two books in my series were focused on Cole, but I got this idea while I was planning for the second book and I thought it would be a very interesting take on the events that have transpired so far. And yes, I know that the title isn't the one I said from the last book, but if you remember I didn't say I was gonna use that exact title, I just said it would PROBABLY be the title or something close to it. But enough of my endless chatter, let us move on to the story, shall we? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Prologue

**(Normal pov) **

Somewhere, deep inside of Ninjago city lies a research lab. Inside that particular research lab is where a group of scientist are currently studying a very peculiar looking creature. This certain creature was sprawled out, unconscious, on a medical table. It had the body of giant black lizard, sharp claws, razor sharp teeth, blood red eyes that were now closed, and the head of a hideously deformed snake.

"What do you think it is?", One of the scientist asked.

The scientist was named Jonas, who had semi-short black hair.

"I'm not sure, it is unlike anything I've ever seen.", Asked another scientist.

The other scientist was named Thomas, who appeared to be older than the others. He had short pure white hair with round glasses.

"Have you tried dissecting it?", asked yet another scientist.

This scientist was female, her name was Rachel. She had long brown hair that was put up in a ponytail with square glasses.

"The other scientist and I considered that, but something about this creature is rather unnerving.", Said Jonas, with a hint of fright.

"What do you mean?", asked Rachel, curious.

"Well", Jonas started nervously. "Just the other day, I was walking past the creatures pen to get some supplies from the storage room. While I was walking, I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw that the creature was just staring at me with a grin of pure evil, I also noticed that lying at it's feet, was the remains of a large lab rat.

The rats organs were scattered all over the floor of the cage, it's head had been completely ripped off, with blood splattering the floor. But the most terrifying part was that, their was one terrifying word written on the wall in the rats blood. Die.", Jonas explained, his voice full of fear.

"This is nonsense, if it were true the other scientist would have seen the same thing when they entered the room to bring the creature here!",Thomas protested.

"I'm telling you Thomas, I know what I saw, and this creature must be destroyed at all cost!"

"Lets just try to remain calm. Now Jonas, are you sure your mind wasn't playing tricks on you?", Asked Rachel, trying to keep everyone from going insane.

While the scientist kept talking, they were completely unaware that Zuko was starting to become conscious. His vision was a bit blurred at first, due to the anesthetics used to knock him out. Once Zuko's vision cleared, he started to get up.

Jonas was the first one to notice this. "It's waking up! Quickly, we must-"

Zuko cut Jonas off by lunging at him. He immediately started tearing into Jonas flesh, ripping out his throat, along with hunks of his flesh. Rachel and Thomas, acting quickly, headed for the door. They knew it was too late to save their friend, so their only chance was to escape while Zuko was busy mutilating Jonas.

Zuko noticed that his prey was about to escape, so he stopped tearing Jonas body and dashed for the door. Unfortunately, since Rachel was faster than Thomas she was able to escape, but Zuko shut the door front of Thomas when he was only a few meters away.

Thomas stood there in terror, while Zuko just smiled evilly and said, "It appears that we are alone."

"W-what are you?", Thomas managed to choke out.

"What I am shouldn't be the first of your concerns, but it shouldn't matter to me since you are about to die.", Zuko replied venomously.

Thomas just stood there, too shocked to speak. Zuko, seeing that the old man was paralyzed with fear, lunged at Thomas, knocking him down.

"I think it's time we tested out my own experiment.", Zuko said, while using his tail to grab a laboratory flask full of clear looking liquid off the table.

Thomas knew the liquid was sulfuric acid, it was extremely dangerous if ingested.

"Hope your thirsty." Zuko said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Before Thomas could react Zuko pried open his mouth, and started to slowly pour the acid down his throat. Thomas started screaming in pain, he could feel the acid burning through his esophagus. The acid made a distinct hissing sound, as it burned. As the blood started flowing from Thomas neck, his screaming quickly turned into a gurgling sound.

As the blood started to also flow from his mouth, Thomas finally stopped moving after what felt like hours of pain. Zuko, satisfied with his work, got off Thomas and left the room in pursuit of Rachel. Zuko knew the woman was probably down the hall by now, but he could easily catch up with her.

Meanwhile, Rachel was running down the hallway, in hope of finding someone for help. She was almost at the door, when something ran into her from the side. Rachel was knocked against the wall, the impact caused her glasses to fall off and break, while also knocking the wind out of her. Rachel looked and saw something large and blurry approaching her.

Zuko started walking towards Rachel, once he got close enough, she was able to see him. Rachel gasped in horror and started to get up and run, but Zuko quickly pinned her against the wall. "It seems that your the last one.", he taunted Rachel.

"What do you want from me?", she asked out of fear.

"I don't want anything from you, all I want is to bring suffering to others.", Zuko explained to her.

Rachel only gave him a stare full of pure hatred.

"Such beautiful eyes.", Zuko cooed while holding her chin. "I think those will look rather well with the other ones I have, don't you?" , he asked with an evil smile.

Before Rachel could understand what Zuko meant, he sunk his claws into one of her eye sockets and started to slowly pull out her eye. She started crying out in pain as blood started flowing out of her sockets, once Zuko was able to fully pull out her eye he tore off the optical nerve it was attached to.

Rachel started gasping, relieved that it was finally over, but then Zuko prepared his claws to take her other eye.

"No, no please! Ahhhhhhh!"

But Zuko didn't acknowledge her pleading, and started tearing out her other eye. This time he made sure it took even longer to take out Rachel's eye. Once it was finally out, Rachel was on her hands and knees with blood dripping out of her empty sockets.

Zuko smiled and said, "Now that we have that taken care of, I'll just take my leave. And don't worry about your eyes, they'll be safe with me."

After that he left, leaving behind a now blind Rachel.

**(Zuko's pov) **

I walked through the dark night in Ninjago city, holding the eyes I took from that girl. That escape was rather fun, but I still have to find a way to get the ninjas, who were the ones that made me get captured. I've tried everything, but these ninja find a way to ruin my fun! If I could just find a way to frustrate them like that fire ninja-

Wait a minute, the fire ninja, could he possibly be the one I've been looking for? Yes, he has to be, no one else could be more fitting for the role. I felt a grin creep across my face as I started running towards the outskirts of the city.

I have a brilliant idea, and that fire ninja is going to play a very vital part in my plans. Oh yes, this time I will have my revenge.

**Well, that turned out to be kind of long for a prologue, but ooooh cliffhanger! What do you guys think he wants with Kai? And what did Zuko mean by "the one I've been searching for"? R and R everybody ;)**


	2. The offer

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where we get an idea of what Zuko's plan is this time. I know it's kind of obvious for what it is, but the chapters that happen after this one might come as a surprise ;) Btw, since I can't respond by Pming the guest reviewers, I'll just answer their reviews after the authors notes in the beginning of the chapters :)**

**Jade: Well, your close about what Zuko's gonna do to Kai, but not quite ;) And as for the song you mentioned, I actually have heard of that song, it is pretty creepy O_O But it does suit Zuko rather well.**

**Lyra200: I know cliffhangers can be frustrating, but that's why us authors like writing them. It just leaves the readers wanting more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 1

The offer

**(Kai's pov) **

It was just another ordinary day. I was outside on the deck training with Lloyd, Jay and Cole were playing video games, Zane was spending time with his father, and Sensei was meditating or something. It's been months since we've last seen Zuko.

I hope that guy never shows his face around here again, because if he does I'll make him pay for hurting my family! I was so mad that I saw Zuko's face instead of a punching bag for a second, I wanted nothing more than to smash that jerks face in! I was so blinded with rage that I started clobbering the punching bag.

I must have been hitting it pretty hard, because the next thing I knew the punching bag was flying off it's chain. I just stood there, rage filling my mind, luckily I was able to snap out of it after the punching bag hit Lloyd and knocked him to the ground.

I immediately ran over to him to see if he was okay. "Lloyd, are you okay!?"

"I-I'm okay, I just didn't see it coming was all.", Lloyd said, trying to look as if it didn't hurt.

I sighed in relief and helped him up. "Sorry about that kiddo, I just don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, I can handle anything!", he said, bursting with confidence.

I teasingly smirked and said, "We'll just have to see."

After I said that, Lloyd quickly barrel rolled under me and tried to kick me in the back. But I was able to counter the move by performing spinjitzu. This caused Lloyd to fall a few feet away, I quickly ran over to him before he could get up. I quickly grabbed Lloyd, put him in a headlock, and started giving him a noogie.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay, you win!", Lloyd shouted in defeat.

I was laughing with victory as I finally let Lloyd go.

"Maybe you'll get me next time shorty."

We were both having a good time, but that's when Nya walked in.

"Hey guys.", Nya said.

"Hey sis, what's going on?", I asked.

"Sensei told me to give you this, apparently it's important.", She told me while handing me a slip of paper.

I took the paper and looked at what it was. It turned out to be some kind of weird looking herb called angel fire, which can only be found in the forest. The herb looked like a plant with big pure white leaves, but they also had a tint of red to them. What would sensei want with this weird looking plant? Maybe it's something he uses for his tea? Well, whatever it is I still have to go get it, maybe I'll be able to find out what it's used for.

"I've got it covered Nya, I should be back in a few hours.", I told her.

"Be careful out there, the woods can be dangerous.", Nya warned me.

"Nya you don't have to worry, I'll be fine. Besides I'm the one who's supposed to worry about you.", I joked.

Nya grinned a bit and said, "Alright, just be back before dark."

"I will.", I assured her. "And maybe when I get back I can show short stuff here a thing or two.", I said while turning towards Lloyd.

"You were just lucky that time, I'll beat you next time.", Lloyd said with determination.

I ruffled Lloyd hair a bit and said, "We'll see kid, but right now I have an important mission to do."

I walked to the edge of the bounty, which was on the ground right now, and jumped off. I quickly started running toward the forest. Little did I know was that something was already there, waiting for me.

It's been over an hour, I haven't found anything that looks even close to an angelfire herb. I think maybe sensei just decided to send me out on a wild goose chase to get me out of his hair. I was starting to think about just giving up and heading back to the bounty when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a plant with white leaves that had a tint of red, this was it, the plant I've been looking for this whole time! I couldn't believe it, the herb actually exists!

I quickly rushed over to the plant and bent over to grab it, but then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hello Kai."

I quickly stood up in surprise.

I quickly drew out my flame sword and said, "Who's there!?"

"Why Kai, I think you should know, considering we have seen each other before."

Wait a minute, I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

I swerved around to face my enemy and shouted, "Zuko!"

Zuko just smirked and said, "Yes Kai, it's me, I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner."

"You should know better than to show your face around here again, what do you want!?", I asked, my voice full of pure hatred.

"Why Kai, can't a poor soul simply visit one of his old friends?", he asked me.

I couldn't help but smirk. Friends? Yeah right. He kidnapped and tortured Jay, killed Cole's mom, and even tried to kill all of us. I would never want to have anything to do with something like him, no wonder Cole hates this guy.

"And I have a proposition for you Kai. I think-"

I quickly cut Zuko off by lunging at him with my sword, but he quickly jumped out of the way. I looked around, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Where did Zuko go now? I quickly found out when I felt something jump on me from behind and pin me down on my stomach.

"Now, are you going to try that again? Or do I have to restrain you Kai?", Zuko asked in that sly tone of voice.

As much as I wanted to kill Zuko right now, I knew I couldn't try to fight him. If I tried attacking him he would just dodge my attacks and pin me down. I decided to just hear him out and see what happens next.

"No, I'll cooperate.", I said, sounding a little cross.

"Good.", he said, satisfied.

After he got off me I slowly got up on my feet.

"Now, as I was saying, I think this could help benefit the both of us.", Zuko started explaining.

"There's nothing you have that I want Zuko!", I protested.

"Really Kai? What about your friends?", he asked me.

"What about them?"

"Don't you want them to respect you? After all, it was Lloyd who was chosen to be the green ninja, not you.", Zuko informed me.

"They do respect me, and I don't care if it turned out that Lloyd was the green ninja instead of me.", I retorted.

"Come now Kai, haven't you ever noticed what they say about you when your back is turned? They never loved you, your friends are only nice to you because they pity you. They think your nothing but a waste of space.", Zuko argued.

I was about to make another hasty retort, when I suddenly stopped and thought for a second. Now that I think about it, my friends always have been a bit more rough with me than anyone else. Whenever I trained with Cole he would always leave me with some bruises. When I tried to talk with Zane, he would always look at me in a weird way. Almost as if he knew whatever I said was the wrong thing. When I tried to help Jay he would always tell me I'm doing something wrong.

Do they really hate me? I do want them all to think I'm useful, but working with Zuko? It's just unthinkable! I can't work with him, all he'll do is kill even more people. But I don't want my friends to think I'm worthless, what should I do?

Zuko must have noticed the thoughtful expression on my face, because he said, "I'll give you some time to think it over. You can meet me back here tomorrow to tell me your decision."

After that, he left. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, I don't want to betray my friends, but are they even my friends? Urgh! I just don't know! I was so frustrated that I punched one of the trees, I just stood there leaning against the tree with tears streaming down my face. I'm not worthless, I'm not! I kept telling myself that, but nothing helped.

After what felt like a long time, I finally decided to stop feeling sorry for myself and just go home. I grabbed the angelfire herb and started walking in the direction of the bounty. What am I supposed to do? I can't join Zuko, but I don't even know if I'm wanted back at home. I guess I'll just have to see for myself what they all think of me.

**Poor Kai :( I know the wording in this chapter wasn't as good as it usually is, but hopefully it's fine :/ What do you guys think Kai's decision will be? Will he choose his friends or Zuko? The answer will be revealed in time my friends ;)**


	3. The problem with fire

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where things start taking a turn for the worse.**

**Jade: That's exactly how I feel about all the Kai haters! I personally have nothing against Kai, he's actually my favorite character. And I also really like that song :)**

**Lya200: Well, the answer is both yes and no, you'll see what I mean in later chapters :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 2

The problem with fire

**(Nya's pov) **

Right now I was waiting out on the deck of the bounty for my brother to come back. Kai's said he would be back in a few hours, but it's almost sundown already, I hope he's okay. I just stood there staring into the distance, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello Nya."

I turned around and and saw that it was Sensei Wu.

"Oh! Sensei, what are you doing here?", I asked, surprised.

"I came to see if Kai is back with that herb I told him to fetch.", He explained.

"That's why I'm out here Sensei, he's been gone all day. I'm really getting worried.", I said with deep concern.

"Hmmm, that's strange, it's not like Kai to vanish."

"I just don't know Sensei, what if something happened to him?", I asked, worried.

"Nya, your brother has the fire inside, even if he is in danger he will always fight back.", Sensei informed me

"I just wish he was home.", I said while looking down.

"Well, there he is now.", Sensei Wu exclaimed, while pointing his bow staff towards the clearing.

What!? Kai's back!? I quickly looked and saw Kai walking towards the bounty with the angelfire herb in his hand. He was also looking down, but I was too happy to see him to think about that. As soon as Kai crawled back onto the bounty I immediately ran up and hugged him.

"Your back, I was so worried."

But Kai didn't respond, he just stood there, stiff and motionless as a board. I was surprised, wasn't he glad to see me too? I looked at Kai and saw something I didn't notice before, his expression looked gloomy, as if he'd been crying a few minutes before. What happened while he was getting that herb?

"Kai, are you okay?", I asked him, concerned.

He just gave me a small smile and said, "I'm fine Nya, I just had a long trip."

I was about to ask him something else, but that's when Sensei intervened.

"Ah, Kai. Good to see that your back, I assume that you have the herb I requested."

"Yes Sensei, I was able to find it.", Kai said while handing over the angelfire herb.

"Thank you Kai, this should help with what Garmadon, Misako, and I are working on."

What does Sensei need with that herb? Is he using it for some kind of tea? Well, that's not important right now, right now I have to figure out what's wrong with Kai. I turned to face my brother, but he was gone. Where did Kai go now? I decided to ask Sensei if he thought anything was wrong.

"Sensei, was Kai acting strange to you?"

Sensei suddenly had a thoughtful expression on his face. "It did look like something was troubling him."

"What am I supposed to do Sensei? Kai's my brother, the only family I have left, if something happened to him I don't know what I'd do.", I explained to him, my voice filled with urgency.

"Just remember what I told you in the past, iron sharpens iron, and sibling sharpens sibling.", he told me ominously before walking back inside.

I know Sensei means that Kai and I need each other, but how am I supposed to help if he wont tell me what's wrong?

**(Kai's pov)**

I was walking down the hall, trying to find the other guys. I have to know the truth, do they really hate me? I know we've all been through a lot of stuff together, but I just don't know. I know that at first I didn't want anything to do with them, I just wanted to save my sister and leave. But during the time spent in the underworld, I finally started warming up to the other guys.

I felt a sort of family like bond to each of them. Cole because he's dependable, Zane because he's nice to everyone, and Jay because he always knows how to lighten up the mood. Were the people I thought were my family, the people I fought for all just a lie?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Jay and Cole in the game room.

"Come on Cole, you can beat this guy!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

I looked in the room and saw Cole trying to beat the final boss of this video game we've been trying to beat.

"Okay, here he his Cole. You just have to wait for the right moment to use your weapon.", Jay informed him.

"When can I hit this guy?", Cole asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Just wait for it! Wait for it. Wait for it. Now, now, use your scythe now!", Jay instructed Cole.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!", Cole shouted while pressing the buttons of the controls madly.

Cole's player started swinging his weapon frantically while dodging the final bosses attacks. Cole kept hitting the final boss in his weak spot until his energy finally reached zero. After that a message popped up on the screen saying: You win.

"Yes!", Cole shouted while fist pumping.

"You actually did it!", Jay shouted, sounding surprised.

"I told you I could beat this game, but you didn't believe me!", Cole bragged.

"That's only because nobody else has even come close to beating this game!", Jay protested.

I didn't want to spoil their victory, but I had to talk to them.

"Hey guys."

Both of them suddenly turned towards me with looks of surprise.

"Jees Kai, haven't you ever heard of knocking?", Jay joked.

"Sorry about that you guys, I just wanted to ask something.", I apologized.

"Well, what is it?", Cole asked.

"You guys are still my brothers right?", I asked them, uncertain.

"What!? Of course we are!", they both yelled in shock.

"Why wouldn't we be?", Jay asked, curious.

"I don't know, it was just wondering is all.", said so they wouldn't get suspicious.

I knew they were about to ask me even more questions, but I quickly left to see Zane before they could have the chance. I knew it was almost dinnertime and it was Zane's night to cook, so I walked towards the kitchen. After I made it to the kitchen I looked inside and saw Zane wearing his pink apron, like he always does when he cooks, cooking what looked like some kind of roast.

I didn't want to interrupt him, but I had to know what he thought of me.

"Hey Zane.", I spoke up.

Zane calmly turned his head and asked, "Yes Kai?"

"Theirs something I have to ask you."

"What is it Kai?", he asked, curious.

"Do you still think of me as your brother?", I asked, doubtful.

"Of course you are Kai, why would you ever think otherwise?" Zane asked me.

"It's nothing Zane, I just wanted to be sure.", I told him

After that I left the kitchen before Zane could ask me anything else. I know they said I was their brother, but did were they telling the truth? I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone shouting my name.

"Kai!"

I turned around to see who it was, and I saw Jay walking towards me. He looked pretty mad. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but that's when I saw what he was holding in his hand. It was the photo of Jay and Nya on their second date, only this time the photo was completely torn in half, separating Jay and Nya in the photo.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Jay immediately held up the photo and asked furiously. "Did you do this!?"

"What!? No, why would I!?", I asked, confused.

"You didn't do it huh!? Then explain to me why I found this lying next to it!" Jay accused while showing me a piece of red cloth.

"Jay, I swear I didn't do it! I would never try to do any like this!", I protested.

"I know you were the one who did it you liar! You never approved of our relationship in the first place! And to think that I actually believed you when you said you were okay with us being together!", Jay ranted angrily.

"I do approve of you two being together, I just want her to be happy!", I explained.

"So you did do it!", Jay lashed out, while punching me right in the eye.

This made me fall flat on the floor. I tried to get up, but Jay pinned me down and started repeatedly punching me in the face. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't, he just kept punching me, and punching me, and punching me. After blood started staining Jay's hands he finally stopped. Blood was flowing out of the places Jay punched me, I looked up at him and tried to find the nice jokester that I once knew, but all I saw was someone who wanted me dead.

"Jay,", I managed to choke out. "I didn't do it, really."

He got right in my face and told me through clenched teeth, "Screw. You."

After that he walked off, leaving me there. I felt tears streaming down my face, now Jay hates me, but I didn't do it. It doesn't matter, he wont listen to me anyway. I might as well be dead.

**Poor Kai :( What will the others think about this you may ask? We shall see in the next chapter ;)**


	4. Is that someone always gets burned

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where Kai makes his final decision**

**Jade: Yeah, poor Kai :( I think Kai approves of Jay and Nya's relationship too, but everyone makes it to where Kai hates it for some reason :/ That's pretty much how I feel when it comes to my favorite ninjas, Kai's my favorite and I like the other ninjas equally. I've only heard 4 vocaloid songs, but they are pretty good :)**

**Lya200: You guessed right ;)**

**IloveJay: I knew someone would point this out. Okay, the reason I made Jay act the way he did in the last chapter is because I figured Jay would be furious if something happened to that photo. I needed something to set Jay off and actually make him resort to violent actions. I figured that since the photo was shown in the second to last episode it's something else that Jay holds very dear to his heart, along with Nya, and I figured it would make him enraged if anything happened to it. I hope this cleared up any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 3

Is that someone always gets burned

**(Cole's pov) **

It was almost time for dinner, I was sitting at the table in the kitchen with Nya sitting across from me and Zane finishing up what he was cooking. I don't think Jay and Kai would miss out on Zane's cooking, in fact I don't think any of us would. According to all of us, Zane's cooking is legendary. Wait a minute, I'm getting off track here! Anyway, back to Jay and Kai, seriously where are those two?

I was starting to think about looking for them, when Jay suddenly stormed in, he looked pretty mad about something. Jay didn't say a word, he just walked in and plopped down in his seat right next to Nya. I was about to ask if he knew where Kai was, but that's when Kai walked in. He looked terrible! He had a black eye with blood just flowing out of his nose, the rest of his face was also bloodstained, he also looked as if he was in a lot of pain.

We all just sat there, staring in shock at Kai's injuries. Kai didn't say anything, all he did was slowly walk towards the table and sit down right next to me. Seriously, what happened to Kai!? It looks as if he got into a bad fight. Wait a minute, Jay's anger and Kai's injuries. That can only mean one thing.

I looked at Jay and asked furiously, "Jay, what did you do!?"

"What did _I _do!? The real question is what did _he_ do!?", Jay yelled while throwing a photo of him and Nya on their second date, which was torn in half.

All of us just stared at the photo in disbelief.

"Kai, did you do this?", Nya asked, sounding hurt.

"No, I'd never do something like this! It wasn't me!", Kai protested.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Kai, all the evidence points to you since I also found this next to it!", Jay objected while throwing down a piece of red cloth.

I couldn't believe this, did Kai tear that photo in half? Even if he did, Jay didn't have to beat the crud out of him. I was about to say something, but that's when Zane spoke up.

"I am sure that Kai didn't mean to cause any harm. It was probably just an accident."

"An accident, AN ACCIDENT!? I know Kai did it on purpose, he never approved of me and Nya being together in the first place!" Jay shouted angrily.

"That still doesn't mean you can rough him up like that!" I argued with Jay.

This started a huge argument between me and Jay about what Kai did. Zane would try to break it up, but it was no use. Meanwhile, Nya was trying to see if Kai was okay, but all he did was turn his head in shame.

This went on for a while, until we heard a voice shouting at us.

"What's going on here!?"

We turned and saw that standing in front of the door was Sensei Wu.

He immediately noticed Kai's face. "What happened?", he asked, concerned.

"It was Jay Sensei, he beat Kai up pretty bad.", I explained to him.

"Only because he deserved it! That jerk tore my photo of Nya and I in half!", Jay argued.

"I told you I didn't do it!"

"ENOUGH!", Sensei shouted abruptly.

"Yes Sensei.", We all said in inusion. **(I have no idea how to spell this word)**

"Jay, I know Kai can be reckless, but that is no excuse to pick a fight. Apologize at once!", Sensei commanded.

"I'm sorry I beat you up like that.", Jay apologized, although he didn't sound very sorry.

"Come on Kai, I'll help you get cleaned up.", Nya said while helping Kai get up.

After that, she helped to escort Kai out of the room. I just hope he's okay.

**(Kai's pov) **

Nya and I were in the bathroom, trying to wash the blood off my face. I was in the front of the sink, cupping my hands so I could splash the water on my face.

"Kai, I am so sorry about what Jay did, I don't know what he was thinking.", Nya told me, sounding frantic.

I know what he was thinking, that I was a waste of space. But I decided to not let her worry about me. It didn't matter anyway, I'd already made my decision, I was leaving early tomorrow morning and never coming back.

"It's okay Nya", I assured her. "I've been in worse situations."

"I'll talk to Jay for you, I know he'll listen to me.", Nya insisted.

"Nya, I'm fine. I can take care of myself, you of all people should know that.", I told her, trying to calm her down.

"I just want to make sure your okay Kai, your my brother and I don't want anything to happen to you.", She explained to me with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Nya, everything will be okay, I promise.", I reassured Nya while wiping away her tears.

She just gave me a small smile and said, "Alright, if you say so."

We then gave each other a family hug and went back into the kitchen for dinner. After dinner Nya had a talk with Jay, but I didn't listen to what they were saying, I was leaving early this morning before anyone wakes up anyway, so it doesn't matter.

Later that night, when everyone was still asleep, I felt a little electric shock jolt me awake. I quickly looked at the little wrist band I put on my arm last night, it was a kind of wristband that Jay made, which gives someone an electric shock when you insert the correct time you want. This time I set it for five o'clock this morning, the others wont be waking up until six, so I had some time to get ready.

I decided I shouldn't tell Nya, she'll be much happier here with Jay. I grabbed my flame sword, quietly changed into my ninja clothes, left a not on the table where our alarm clock was, and left the bounty. While I was walking towards the forest, I kept thinking about Zuko, I know he said I could join him, but I don't want him to hurt anyone else. Even if I do join him he'll probably just keep slaughtering innocent people.

know what I have to do, I'll just kill him myself and leave to find somewhere else to live. I know it's gonna be hard for Nya to handle, but no one else wants me there anyway. After I was halfway into the forest, I noticed that the sky was starting to turn orange from the approaching dawn. It's probably almost six o'clock, everyone will be waking up soon and see that I'm gone.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice above me.

"Hello again Kai."

I quickly looked up and saw that Zuko was lying in one of the tree branches, looking down at me.

"I see that you have decided to come back.", Zuko said while making his way down.

"That's right Zuko, and I've made my decision.", I told him.

Zuko then leaped down from one of the low branches of the tree, landing on his feet like a cat.

"And what is your decision Kai?", He asked me in that sly tone of voice.

"I've decided to join you.", I said while secretly reaching for my sword.

Zuko then smiled evilly and said, "Good."

He then lunged at me, pinning me down before I could even grab my sword.

"What are you doing? I said I would join you!" I shouted, confused.

"And you can, but first I have to _make sure_ you don't deceive me.", Zuko explained to me venomously.

I can't believe I fell for this, he tricked me! Zuko just wanted to lure me out here so he could easily get rid of me before he moved onto my friends! I was so mad, I struggled to get free, but Zuko was pretty strong.

"All I have to say now is that I'll be seeing you later.", Zuko said with an evil glint in his eyes.

I felt his sharp teeth sink into my arm, I cried out in pain, and then everything turned black.

**(Jay's pov) **

I woke up the next morning to hear our alarm going off. Ugh, why do we always have to get up so early!? Can't we at least sleep in for another hour or so? I tried to block out the sound, but unfortunately Cole got pretty annoyed.

"Jay, could you get the alarm already!? It's your turn to cook breakfast!", He said, sounding very irritated.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!", I sleepily said, while walking towards the alarm.

I quickly walked towards the alarm and shut it off.

I turned towards Cole who just grumpily said, "Thanks."

After that he turned back over in his bed. I saw that Zane didn't even stir, he was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. Seriously, how does he do that!? I also noticed that Kai wasn't in his bed at all, maybe he already got up for breakfast. Speaking of Kai, after dinner Nya talked to me about what happened and I guess I kinda did overreact a bit.

I mean, Kai did look like he was sorry, so I guess I might as well give him a proper apology. In fact, I'll go apologize right now! I quickly made my way to the kitchen.

"Look Kai, I just want to say that I'm sorry about beating you up yesterday, I realized that it wasn't very-" I cut myself off when I realized that Kai wasn't here.

"Kai? Kai!? Are you here!?", I asked while frantically looking around the bounty.

I looked in the control room, no Kai. I knocked on the bathroom door, but no one answered. I slowly opened the door and saw that Kai wasn't there either. I looked out on deck, but Kai wasn't there either!

"Kai! Where are you!?", I shouted while running down the hall.

I guess I was making too much noise, because that's when Cole, Zane, and Nya came out of their rooms.

"For crying out loud Jay, what's with all the noise!?", Asked Cole, who sounded _really _annoyed this time.

"Guys, we have a big problem. Kai's gone!", I told them anxiously.

"What!?", They all shouted in shock.

"Kai...left?", Nya asked, sounding distraught.

"Are you sure?", Cole asked, not wanting to believe it.

"I'm sure Cole, I checked the kitchen, the bathroom, the control room, and out on deck, but I can't find him!", I shouted, panicking.

"Jay, calm down. I am sure there is a reason Kai is gone.", Zane said calmly.

I knew it was my fault Kai's not here, but I decided to do what Zane said and calm down, for now that is. We all went into the room the four of us shared to look for clues. Nya was checking Kai's bed, Cole was looking under our beds, and Zane was investigating every other corner of the room. I was helping them look when I spotted what looked like a slip of paper on the little table we used for the alarm clock.

I would have noticed it when I woke up this morning, but I was too tired. I picked up the slip of paper and called the others.

"Hey guys, I think I found something!"

Everyone quickly gathered around me while I read the note.

_Dear everyone,_

_By now you guys have probably noticed that I'm gone. _

_Since you guys hate me and don't want me around _

_anymore, I decided to leave. You guys wont miss me, _

_so goodbye forever. And Nya, don't try to come looking _

_for me, I know you'll be happier if you stay with Jay _

_and the others._

_From your former brother, Kai_

Aw man, this is all my fault! I went too far, I shouldn't have battered Kai like that, I shouldn't have told him 'Screw you', I shouldn't have yelled at him. Now Kai thinks he's not wanted around here anymore and theirs a good chance he's never coming back!

As soon as I finished reading the letter, Nya started crying, Cole looked shocked, and Zane looked worried. I walked up to Nya and tried to comfort her.

"Nya, it's okay. We'll find him, I promise.", I assured her.

"I-I'm just worried about him Jay, what if we don't find him?", Nya choked out in between sobs.

"Don't worry, we will bring him back home.", I promised her.

With that said, we all walked out on the deck of the bounty in our ninja attire. We were wondering where we should start looking, when we heard an agonizing scream. Wait a minute, I'd recognize that scream anywhere, that was Kai's scream!

**Oooooo, cliffhanger! Will the other ninja find Kai in time? Will Kai even survive? R and R everybody, the next chapter will come in time ;)**


	5. We found him

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where we find out if Kai lived or not.**

**Jade: Yeah, things are really starting to look bad for everyone :( And I was able to listen to half of the songs you mentioned to me, and I think I like "Prince of Blue" the best :)**

**Lya200: Once again, you guessed right **

**Elephant101: I think pretty much everyone hates Zuko at this point. And Kai wasn't being stupid for leaving, if you were attacked by one of your friends I'm pretty sure you'd leave to, and the reason Kai wasn't mad is because Zuko manipulated Kai to make him think his friends don't care about him. Hope this cleared up any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 4

We found him

**(Zane's pov) **

My brothers and I were running in the direction of the forest in pursuit of Kai. All of us were very concerned for him, but I could sense that the one who was the most concerned was Jay. It is true that Jay did act rather rash towards Kai, but I am sure that if he apologizes everything will be fine. That is, if we do manage to find Kai.

We soon made our way into the forest, but none of us knew where Kai could be.

"Well, we made it into the woods, but I don't see Kai anywhere?", Cole observed.

That was when Jay started to panic.

"You guys don't think he's dead do you!? What if something happened to him!? I'll never be able to let him know that I'm sorry, Nya will never forgive me for this!", Jay rambled in dismay.

"Jay, there is no reason to start panicking when we have not even found Kai yet.", I said, in hopes that it would calm him down.

"Zane's right, we can't just start freaking out. If Kai is in danger we have to remain calm, we wont be able to rescue him if were not thinking clearly.", Cole explained to Jay.

Jay seemed to calm down a little, but he still looked troubled.

"Alright you guys, I think the best way for us to find Kai is to split up, we'll be able to cover more ground this way.", Cole informed us.

Jay and I nodded in agreement and we each went into a separate direction. I looked in almost every corner of my segment of the forest. I looked behind bushes, inside hollow tree stumps, and I even resorted to looking in the trees. But Kai was nowhere to be found, I was thinking of going back to report that I had found nothing, but that's when I heard Cole shouting.

"Guys, I think I found him!"

I quickly started running in the direction of Cole's voice, but once I got there what I saw was rather surprising. Cole was standing over Kai, but Kai was lying face down in the grass, not a single injury could be seen on him. I was about to question Cole, but then Jay arrived.

Jay immediately noticed Kai. "Oh my god, is he dead!?", Jay asked us, his voice filled with concern.

"I don't know, I just found him like this.", Cole told him, trying to remain calm.

I leaned down and turned Kai over on his back. Kai's eyes were shut, it is clear that he was unconscious, but what happened to him? Their appear to be no signs of injuries, was he poisoned? I then checked Kai's pulse, but it was normal. If Kai was poisoned his pulse would have been slower than usual.

"Kai is going to be alright.", I told my brothers, my voice filled with releaf.

Jay and Cole both sighed in relief.

"Wait, if Kai's fine, then why was he screaming?", Jay asked, perplexed.

"I don't know, maybe Kai hit his head and freaked out or something.", Cole inquired.

This did seem possible, but if Kai did hit his head he would have passed out before he screamed. But I knew we could not keep on debating this. I picked Kai up and started carrying him towards our home. After a long time of walking, we eventually made it back to the bounty.

Nya was waiting for us on the outer deck, She immediately ran up to us.

"You guys are back, did you find-", Nya cut herself off as soon as she saw Kai.

"What happened to Kai!?", She asked frantically.

"We are not sure, their were no injuries on him, but he is still unconscious.", I explained to her.

"Well, what should we do?", Nya asked me, desperate.

"The only thing that seems possible right now is to wait for him to wake up.", I told her with remorse.

With that said, we quickly made our way into the bedroom we shared and laid Kai down on one of the lower bunks. All we can do now is wait.

**(Kai's pov) **

I felt my eyes slowly open. I could hear a familiar voice saying, "This is all my fault! Kai, please don't hate me for what I did, I'm so sorry!" After a few minutes I saw that Zane and Cole were both sitting in chairs, watching over me. Jay on the other hand, was pacing around the room muttering things that I couldn't make out. Wait a minute, how did I end up back at the bounty?

"Guys, what am I doing here?", I asked them, confused.

"We found you passed out in the woods, so we brought you back here.", Cole explained.

I was about to ask something else, but that's when Jay ran up to me.

"Kai, I am so sorry that I beat you up like that, I shouldn't have yelled at you and told you 'screw you', I don't know what I was thinking!", Jay chattered, his voice filled with guilt.

"Jay, calm down. I can't understand a word your saying!", I told him, frustrated.

Jay then took a deep breath and said, "Look Kai, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I beat you up like that, I completely overreacted. I never wanted you to leave, so are we still bros?"

Wow, I actually wasn't expecting Jay to apologize. I mean, that photo means a lot to him, and I thought he would hate me forever.

After a pretty long pause, I finally spoke up, "Of course we are, I realize that I shouldn't have left in the first place."

Jay sighed in relief and said, "Thank goodness, because I thought you would hate me, and never want to speak to me again, and then Nya would-"

Cole quickly slapped his hand over Jay's mouth, "I think he gets it Jay.", Cole said, sounding annoyed.

"Although, we are all curious to know why we found you unconscious in the forest.", Zane brought up.

I suddenly started panicking, what am I supposed to tell them? I can't tell them about what Zuko told me while I was in the forest, who knows what they'll do. I knew I had to think fast, so I decided to tell them the first thing that popped into my head.

"Um, I don't remember."

"You mean you don't remember anything?", Cole asked, sounding concerned.

"All I remember is walking into the forest, and after that I don't remember anything.", I lied.

"Perhaps you will remember after you get some rest.", Zane suggested.

"Yeah, maybe.", I muttered.

After that, everyone left the room, leaving me alone. It's a good thing that Zuko didn't kill me, but why did Zuko keep me alive? Was it just part of his plan? Even if it is, what does he want me for? I looked at my arm where Zuko bit me, but to my surprise, I didn't see any sign of a bite mark. My sleeve was a little torn, but the only thing that's on my skin is a weird looking symbol.

It looked exactly like the quarter moon, except that it was totally black. What does it mean? Am I dying? Was I injected with something? What? I'm probably just thinking too hard, maybe I do need to rest. I then turned over in my bed and tried to get some sleep, but that weird symbol was still bugging me.

**So, it turned out that Kai is alive, but what does that weird symbol on his arm mean? R and R everybody ;)**


	6. Going insane?

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where things start getting...interesting ;)**

**Jade: That's not exactly what's going to happen, but your close ;) I really like Miku too, she has a really good singing voice :) I agree with you on Orochimaru, that guy would always give me nightmares O_O**

**Lya200: Your really close, but not quite ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 5

Going insane?

**(Cole's pov) **

I was outside on deck training with Zane and Jay, it's been almost four hours since we found Kai and brought him back to the bounty. We decided to just leave Kai alone for a while and let him get some rest, he's had a pretty rough morning. Although, Kai did act pretty weird after we found him, right after we asked him what happened he immediately clammed up. I know Kai said he doesn't remember what happened, but if he's telling the truth, then I wonder what did happen to him.

Well, I guess we'll have to find out later. Right now it's almost time for lunch, I don't think Kai's had anything to eat all morning, he must be hungry.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go check on Kai.", I told the others.

"Okay, but don't take too long.", Jay said.

"Be sure to see if Kai remembers anything.", Zane insisted.

After I walked down the hall to the room I shared with the other guys, I opened the door to see a very shocking sight. Kai was on one side of the room, just tearing at the wall muttering, "Where is it? I need to have it."

But that's not the part that was shocking, the part that was shocking was that the table that we used for our alarm clock was turned over, with what looked like claw marks on the surface and all of our bed sheets, along with the mattresses was spread all over the floor. All of the blankets were tattered and torn, the mattresses all had huge tears in the center with stuffing bursting out of them, and I swear I started to see marks on the wall that Kai was clawing at with his bare hands.

I started feeling pretty uneasy, now I know something is seriously wrong with Kai.

After what felt like a long time I finally spoke up, "Uh, Kai are you feeling okay?"

I probably should have left and gotten the other guys instead, because that was when Kai slowly turned his head, he had a very sinister smile on his face, and I swear Kai's eyes were glowing red! I slowly started to back out of the room, but that's when Kai lunged at me. He had me pinned up against the wall, I tried to break free, but for some reason Kai was stronger than me.

I felt Kai wrap one of his hands around and slowly choke me as he spoke, "You think that just because your the leader means that you can push me around!? I don't think so!"

I didn't even say anything to offend him! I struggled to get free again, but he was able to hold me in place using his other hand. My lungs felt like they were burning, and my throat felt like it was about to break in half, but the worst part was that Kai seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. He just stood there, smirking as I writhed in pain.

My vision started to blur from the lack of oxygen, I knew I was about to die. But just when I thought this was the end, I felt Kai loosen his grip on my neck. I knew this was my only chance, so I quickly pushed Kai off me and started gasping for air. After I was able to breath normally again, I looked at Kai to see if he would attack me again. But I saw that Kai's eyes were normal again, and he looked pretty guilty about what happened.

"Cole, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!", Kai apologized, sounding guilty.

"What. The heck. Was that! Seriously, what the heck was all that about!? You nearly killed me and you were acting completely insane! I mean, just what the heck Kai! What were you even thinking!?", I shouted, sounding completely dumbfounded.

Kai looked like he was about to say something, but then a look of realization came across his face. "I have to go check on something", he said frantically.

After that he quickly left the room and started running down the hall. Seriously, what the heck just happened!?

**(Kai's pov) **

I quickly ran down the hall, heading towards the bathroom. I think I know why I suddenly attacked Cole like that, but I just hope I'm wrong. I soon made it too the bathroom, after that I quickly went inside. I pulled up my sleeve to see that the symbol was glowing purple, after a few minutes the symbol stopped glowing and turned black again.

Oh no, I knew that symbol was a bad sign. What did Zuko do to me!? Was I slowly starting to turn evil, like what happened to Garmadon? Aw man, if I don't do something soon I might end up hurting all my friends, including Nya. I was suddenly interrupted when I heard someone knock on the bathroom door, "Hey Kai, are you in there?"

It's Cole! I have to think of something and fast! I quickly pulled my sleeve back up and slowly opened the door. Cole was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Look Cole, before you say anything I just want you to know that I'm sorry I attacked you like that. I just had a rough day and my mind is still foggy from what happened in the forest. I don't know what I was thinking.", I explained to him.

Cole seemed to think about this for a minute before he finally spoke again, "Alright Kai, I just wanted to make sure, but theirs just one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"Why were your eyes glowing red?", Cole asked, sounding suspicious.

Shoot, that symbol must be more powerful than I thought! Think fast Kai, he's onto you!

"Um, what do you mean?", I asked, trying to sound confused.

"When you were attacking me your eyes were glowing red, you mean you don't know why?", Cole asked, sounding puzzled.

"No.", I lied.

"Well, I guess we'll have to figure it out later. For now, lets just get the others so we can have lunch.", he said, before walking back down the hall.

I followed him to see the other guys, but I was still pretty worried about what just happened a few minutes ago. I just attacked one of my friends for absolutely no reason, if I don't do something fast I might actually end up killing one of them. I know I should tell them what happened, but I can't tell anyone that I was meeting up with Zuko, they'd never forgive me.

No, I had to think of some other way of telling them, I just have to think.

**And this chapter is done, sorry that it was shortish, but I wasn't planning on having this chapter with very much dialogue :/ But it appears that symbol is starting to take affect, will Kai be able to fight it? Will he tell his friends about it? R and R everybody, I'll see you guys next time ;)**


	7. Kai?

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where Kai's condition seems to worsen**

**Jade: IKR!? That guy is just plain creepy! And the thing with the tongue *shudders* yeesh DX I think my favorite song out of those would have to be "Bad Apple" :)**

**Lya200: Thank you for enjoying my stories :) I think you'll be satisfied when you see what's in store next ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 6

Kai?

**(Zane's pov)**

Jay, Cole, and I were currently in our bedroom trying to clean up the mess that Kai had made earlier. Jay and Nya were trying to repair the torn bedsheets, Cole was bringing in the spare mattresses that we kept in case of emergencies, and I was cleaning up the stuffing on the floor.

Cole had told us what happened earlier, he said how Kai attacked him and that Kai said he was looking for something. It was rather strange, why would Kai start tearing up the entire room like this just to find an item that he had probably misplaced? And why would he attack Cole abruptly like that? Cole did say his eyes were glowing red. It is clear that this was not normal, but what could possibly be the answer?

Their were so many questions, but with very few answers. I knew the only way to find out was to ask Kai, but he is just as clueless. What else is there that we can do?

"So, what do you guys think is wrong with Kai?", Cole asked, placing one of the mattresses on the bed frames.

"I am not sure, but his behavior was quite strange.", I stated.

"Maybe it has something to do with why Kai was unconscious.", Jay ventured.

"I don't know, that might be it, but if someone did something to Kai they would have left a mark or something.", Cole explained, confused.

"Whatever it is, we must remain vigilant. There is a good chance that Kai might lash out at any moment.", I warned them.

"But if Kai does know what's going on, then why wont he tell us?", Nya asked, concerned.

"I don't know, but should just be careful until we know what's wrong with Kai.", Cole informed us.

I know that Cole is right when he says we should be cautious, but I also know that if we keep our distance from Kai we might never be able to find the source of this problem. Kai is the only one who might have the answers to what happened in the forest, and the only way to find out is to help Kai regain his memories from this morning. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Kai suddenly entered the room.

He had a rather nervous and worried look on his face, almost as if Kai knew something terrible would happen.

"Kai, are you okay?", Nya asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you guys something.", Kai confessed.

I raised my eyebrows in interest. I knew it must be important if Kai looks so concerned, maybe a memory from this morning has resurfaced. If that is the case, then I am curious to know why Kai is so concerned.

"Yes Kai, what is it?", I asked, curious.

**(Kai's pov)**

I knew this was it, no turning back now. It took me a while to come up with a way to tell them what happened, and I finally came up with something. All that's left to do now is tell them. I opened my mouth to speak, but that's when I felt my body start to tingle.

It wasn't really bad at first, but soon I started trembling violently. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't listen to me. I started sweating and feeling dizzy, my vision started blurring. I started breathing heavily and panicking, what's happening to me!? Why can't I control my body!? I started feeling faint, and that's when I collapsed on the floor.

Then the others surrounded me with worried looks on their faces.

"Kai, are you okay!?", Nya asked me frantically.

I tried to speak, but for some reason my throat felt swollen, so I couldn't say anything. Jay was holding his head in his hands with a panicked look on his face, Cole was trying keep everyone calm, Nya was holding my head in her lap with a worried look on her face, and Zane left to go get sensei.

I just laid there, trying to keep myself from fainting, when I suddenly felt something inside me go off. It was almost like a jolt of electricity, after that I started to slowly get up. Everyone looked pretty shocked to see this, but after that I started feeling...nothing. As if all the emotions I felt were suddenly gone, all I felt was rage and causing pain to anyone who stood in my way.

_Your friends never gave you any respect anyway, so why should you even put up with them? They never did anything for you._

No, I'd never try to hurt my friends!

_But Jay was the one that brutally beat you out of false accusation._

Where is that voice coming from? Inside my head? Either way I'll never try to hurt any of my friends, no matter what they did to me.

_If you don't, then I'm afraid I'll have to use force Kai._

Before I could even wrap my head around what it meant, I suddenly felt my body being controlled by an unknown force. I suddenly lunged at Jay and slammed him up against the wall, he looked really scared, it actually looked...pretty funny. Jay always was a wimp, so it's actually pretty entertaining to see him squirm.

I felt a smile creep across my face as I finally spoke, "So Jay, how does it feel to have yourself at the mercy of one of your friends?"

Jay just looked at me in both shock and fear.

"Well, now I'm going to do the same to you. Just to experience the physical and emotional pain that you brought to me!", I shouted with pure hatred.

After that I started repeatedly beating Jay in the face with my bare hands. That's when Cole and Nya got over their shock and rushed over to help Jay. I felt Cole grab me and try to pull me off Jay, I just smirked, grabbed Cole by the arm, and flung against the ladder on one of the bunk beds, causing the bed to fall on it's side. Cole was lying on the floor, completely stunned.

I chuckled and said, "Now you know how it feels to be weak."

That's when I felt Nya try to backhand me while my guard was down, but I quickly stepped on her foot, causing Nya to loosen her grip. After that I grabbed Nya and made her face me.

I saw that Nya was trying her best to look strong, "Kai, please stop, this isn't like you at all."

After I saw her face, I suddenly felt something inside me weaken. Almost as if something was making it fade away, my rage wasn't there anymore, along with my sick impulses. I wanted to show Nya that I was okay, but that's when I suddenly heard screaming on the other side of the room.

I turned and saw that Zane, Lloyd, and Sensei were all standing there looking both shocked and scared. I suddenly started remembering what happened. No, that wasn't me, was it? I looked around and realized the horror of what I did. Jay was leaning against the wall, all bloody and bruised, Cole was lying on the floor next to the fallen bed frame, and Nya looked like she was about to cry.

"No, no no no no!"

I quickly pushed my way past everyone and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Kai wait!", Nya tried to call me back, but I didn't listen.

I quickly rushed into the bathroom and shut the door. What have I done? I practically killed all of my friends, along with my sister. I checked on the symbol and saw that the quarter moon was glowing even brighter than last time, I can't control it anymore. If I try to fight it that voice will come back again, I don't know what I'm supposed to do! Feeling hopeless, I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing.

**Poor Kai, you can't help but feel sorry for him :( What do you guys think will happen next? The only way to find out the truth is to find out in the next chapter ;)**


	8. The alteration

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where a rather surprising turn of events take place ;)**

**Jade: Yeah, Kai's been going through a lot of stuff lately :( And I don't think Zuko is Orochimaru, because that would make things wayyyyyyy too complicated -_- And my favorite out of those songs will have to be "Judgment of corruption"**

**Lya200: I knew someone would think that, but you might be surprised by the time this chapter is over ;)**

**Suggestor: Thank you for the advice :) And I am planning on doing that later on in the story, and the reason I haven't mentioned Jay's injuries is because if you recall from what I mentioned in my book series it's been over a month and a half since the events from the last book took place, so I just thought that Jays injuries would have healed by now. Although, I'm not an expert on biology, so I might be wrong here :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 7

The alteration

**(Kai's pov)**

I basically stayed in the bathroom for who knows how long. I just can't believe what happened back in the bedroom. I beat up Jay, knocked Cole unconscious with the bed frame, and almost killed my sister! What kind of monster am I becoming!?

After a while the others started knocking on the door, asking me to come out.

"Kai, please come out!", I heard Jay beg.

"Were not mad or anything, we just want to talk to you.", Cole assured me, trying to make me open the door.

After what felt like a long time they eventually gave up. I just sat in the center of the floor feeling sorry for myself, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. If I go out there I might end up killing everyone, but I can't stay in the bathroom forever. I could try running away, but I might kill someone else. Ugh, I just feel so helpless!

After a few minutes I heard someone knock on the door.

"Kai? Are you in there?"

It was Nya. I didn't feel like talking to her after what happened, I almost killed her, along with everyone else.

"Kai please, I just want to talk.", Nya begged me.

Nya did sound pretty upset, but I still didn't want to talk to her.

"Kai, I know your shocked about what happened, but your just making it worse by not saying anything. I'm begging you Kai, please come out and say something to me.", Nya explained, sounding hurt.

I knew she was right, I can't just avoid everyone and leave them clueless. No, it's about time I stopped feeling sorry for myself and came out of the bathroom.

I opened the door and saw Nya standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Kai, what happened to you while we were in the bedroom?", She asked, concerned.

"Nya, I was about to explain why I've been acting weird lately before..."that" happened. I just don't know why it had to happened at that moment.", I explained, sounding guilty.

"Kai, I know you'd never try to hurt any of us intentionally. I know you Kai, your my brother.", Nya told me with deep emotion.

"And your my sister, I'll always try to protect you no matter what.", I assured her with a smile. "But after I left I realized I made a really stupid decision, unfortunately I had to learn the hard way.", I said, turning my head in shame.

I felt Nya place a hand on my shoulder as she said, "Kai, it's okay. We all make mistakes, nobody ever wanted you to leave. Jay didn't mean to do what he did, he just overreacted, we'd all miss you and I know you'd miss all of us too."

It's true, if I just ran away from my problems again I'd miss everyone here. Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Sensei, even Garmadon. I'll go tell everyone the truth, I know theirs a chance they might be shocked, but it's the only way to fix this.

I turned to face Nya and said, "Your right Nya, I can't just run and hide under my bed like a scared little kid, I have to tell everyone what's wrong."

Nya smiled and gave me a sibling hug, after a few moments hesitation I hugged her back.

After we let go Nya said, "Well, you've been in that bathroom for a pretty long time, it's almost time for dinner."

I didn't even realize how late it was already, I thought I was just in the bathroom for three hours at least. Well, I guess I'll have to tell everyone after dinner, I am pretty hungry.

* * *

During dinner everyone kept giving me a bunch of weird looks, as if they thought I'd try to attack them at any moment. Come to think of it, that symbol hasn't taken affect anymore, and I haven't been hearing that voice in my head. I know I should stay alert just in case anything happened.

"Hey Kai.", Jay suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah Jay?", I asked.

"Uh, you said you were going to tell us something before you attacked us in the bedroom right?", Jay asked, trying to sound careful.

"Yes.", I answered nervously.

"Then what was it?"

Should I tell them right now? Well, everyone's here except for Garmadon, Misako, and Dr. Julien. I guess I could tell them, but I just don't know how they'd react. No Kai, you have to tell them now and get it over with or you'll never be able to do it.

I took a deep breath and spoke, "Okay you guys I'll tell you. After I wandered into the forest, looking for the herb Sensei told me to get, I saw-"

I was suddenly cut off when I felt a wave of pain shoot through my body. I started crying out in pain and got down on my hands and knees on the floor. Everyone started gathering around me, trying to see if I was okay. I know what's coming next, I have to get out of here before I hurt any of them.

"Guys, it's okay. I know what to do this time, just let me get up.", I assured them, trying to sound normal

I struggled to get up on my feet, but once I did I quickly rushed to the bathroom with everyone calling my name. After I made it to the bathroom I quickly locked the door and collapsed on the floor in pain, everything hurt! My arms, my legs, my head, everything! It felt like my bones were being rebuilt inside my body.

Once the pain stopped for a few minutes, I shakily got up, leaned over the sink, and looked in the mirror, and I couldn't believe what I saw. My skin was starting to turn red, hard, and scaly, my teeth were turning sharp. I looked at my hands and saw that claws were starting to grow, I wasn't shocked for very long because that's when my body started hurting again/

I started crying out in pain again as I felt my head start to flatten and expand, after that I felt my arms and legs grow longer, along with my waist. After what felt like hours, the pain finally stopped. I was breathing heavily while trembling, I tried getting up, but for some reason whenever I tried to stand up I would just fall back down. All I could do was crouch down on my hands and feet.

After a long time I was able to make my way up to the mirror, and what I saw next horrified me. My face looked just like a deformed snakes head, I had the body of a lizard with sharp black claws. The only thing that looked normal were my eyes. No, no no no no no, this can't be true! I look just like Zuko, except that I'm red instead of black!

"Nooooooooooooo!"

**OMG, Kai's become Zuko! D8 What do you guys think will happen next? ;)**


	9. The truth is revealed

**Hey everybody, last time we left off Kai had seemingly transformed into what looks like Zuko. (Except for the fact that Kai's red while Zuko's black) What will happen next? I suggest you read on and find out ;)**

**Jade: It's okay, I have schoolwork too, so I know how that feels :) I think my favorite song out of those would have to be PONPONPON, It's really catchy :)**

**Lya200: Well, he does end up doing that eventually, but what happens before that might be surprising ;)**

**Suggestor: Your welcome :) I think your making a pretty good point, but Jay's injuries wont hurt right now because Kai was beating his face, not the arms or legs. But Jay's injuries will be mentioned later on in the book. I hope this helped clear up any confusion :)**

Chapter 8

The truth is revealed

**(Jay's pov) **

All of us were standing there, dumbstruck by what just happened. Seriously, what the heck is wrong with Kai!? He tears up our bedroom, nearly chokes Cole, nearly kills all of us, and now he all of a sudden knows how to control himself! Did it have to do with what Kai was trying to tell us? Ugh, all this whole thing is making my head hurt.

Luckily, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone yelling.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

Wait a minute, that's Kai! Oh man, something bad is happening, I just know it! All of us quickly ran down the hall and stopped in front of the bathroom door.

Zane knocked on the door, "Kai, are you alright?"

No answer.

Cole tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Kai, if you can hear me, stand back!", Cole ordered.

Cole then knocked down the door in one kick, and what we saw next terrified us. At first we didn't see any sign of Kai or anyone else in the bathroom at all, but that's when something suddenly jumped out of the shower. None of us could believe what we saw, it was Zuko! All of us were shocked at what we saw, Zuko was standing right there and Kai was nowhere in sight! How did he even get in here without us noticing!? And wheres Kai!?

All these thoughts were rushing through my head when I suddenly noticed that Zuko was red instead of black, wait a minute...what? Okay, I have no idea what's going on.

That's when Nya decided to take action, she walked right up to Zuko and shouted fiercely, "I don't know how you got in here, but you had better tell me where my brother is or else I'll kill you myself!"

I thought Zuko would attack her after that, but instead he just gave Nya a sad, distraught look. That's when I also noticed that Zuko's eyes weren't glowing red like they usually were, his eyes actually looked like normal eyes you'd see on an average person.

Zuko looked as if he were about to say something, but that's when his eyes turned red again. Then he started growling menacingly. Oh man, he's gonna tear Nya in half! I knew I had to act fast, so I did the only thing I could think of. Just before Zuko was about to pounce, I tackled Nya to the ground, causing Zuko to fly right over our heads.

I turned to look and see if Zuko had landed on the floor or something, but unfortunately Zane was standing right there, so Zuko ended up landing on him. Zuko knocked Zane down on the floor and started snarling while snapping at his face.

Cole quickly ran up to them.

"Get off our friend!", Cole shouted while punching Zuko's jaw.

That just made Zuko even more angry, because he grabbed Cole's arm and threw him across the room.

I quickly helped Nya up so we could help, but that's when we saw Sensei Wu running down the hall towards us. I didn't have time to ask what took him so long, because he immediately raised his bo staff and whacked Zuko so hard that it sent him flying across the room and hit the wall.

While Zuko was stunned Sensei walked up to him and calmly watched carefully. Once Zuko got up I saw that his eyes weren't red anymore. Wait a minute, why aren't Zuko's eyes red? Is he sick or something?

After staring at Zuko's eyes for a while, I noticed that they were forest green, just like Kai's. Wait a minute, is Zuko...Kai!? Now I'm really confused.

I guess Sensei must have noticed it too, because he asked, "Kai? Is that you?"

'Kai' just started backing away from us until he finally turned and ran down the hall. All of us just stood there in shock.

"Okay, can someone please explain to me what the heck just happened!", I shouted in frustration.

All of us stared at Sensei, hoping he'd give us an answer. He just stood there with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm afraid there is something I have not been telling you.", Sensei finally spoke up, sounding guilty.

"Sensei, what do you mean?", Zane asked, sounding confused.

"Because I know more about Zuko than what you believe.", Sensei confessed.

Wait, what!?

* * *

**(Cole's pov) **

We were all in the control room now, Sensei, Misako, Lloyd, and Dr. Julien were with us. Sensei told us that this was something him and Misako had known for a while, and now was the time for us to learn the truth.

"Cole, do you remember what happened when you first met Zuko?", Sensei asked me.

"Yes Sensei.", I said.

"Did he tell you anything concerning,", Misako said before looking at Sensei. "The battle?", Misako finished.

The battle? Oh, she must mean the battle between good and evil.

"Well, he did say something about the tomb we were in being the overlords sanctuary during the battle.", I replied.

"Did he say anything else?"

I thought hard before answering, "Zuko also said something about a prophecy saying that the first mortal to step inside the tomb would have his fears extracted from him and have it gain a physical form."

"Hmm, it is as I feared.", Sensei said, sounding worried.

"What is as you feared, Sensei?", Zane asked, concerned.

Sensei was about to say something, but that's when Misako interrupted, "Let me explain."

"It's as Zuko said, the overlord built that tomb to be his sanctuary during the battle of good and evil. But there is more to the story than you know."

We all leaned in, eager to hear what Misako had to say.

"You see, during the battle of good and evil the overlord felt as if he were weakening, so he created that tomb as a trap for the great spinjitzu master, because if anyone went inside their worst fears would come to life and take a physical form. The reason this is possible is because the tomb is made out of dark matter."

"That's the same material that I used on Nya.", Garmadon said with deep regret.

"But, how's dark matter even made?", Jay asked, confused.

"The overlord told me that dark matter is made out of pure concentrated evil, I'm sure it's something he was planning to use before the great spinjitzu master split Ninjago in two. I also learned that if dark matter touches your skin, it will turn your heart as black as the night. Dark matter will make you forget everyone you ever cared about, your family, friends, everyone. The only thing you'll care about is destruction and suffering.", Garmadon informed us.

"That is true, but I'm afraid you don't know what happens if it actually gets inside your body.", Misako regretfully informed Garmadon.

"You see, Zuko is not just your worst fear Cole, he's also a nightmare.", Misako said while looking me directly in the eye.

A large amount of dark matter also has the ability to absorb nightmares and give them a physical form, and since the tomb was made entirely out of dark matter it became possible to create a nightmare just by going inside.", Misako told us.

"However, since Zuko came from the tomb, he also has some dark matter inside him. From what Sensei told me, I know that Kai was bitten by Zuko. Since Zuko has dark matter inside him, some of the dark matter was transferred from Zuko to Kai by the bite. Once dark matter gets inside your body a symbol will appear instead of a bite mark.

That symbol is a pure black quarter moon, it signifies that you will also become a nightmare. The only thing a nightmare cares about are causing suffering to others, which is why Zuko's thirst for causing suffering will never be quenched.", Misako explained, sounding worried.

All of us just sat there, shocked at what Misako told us. So, it turns out that Zuko's actually a nightmare. He bit Kai, so now Kai's turning into one, that's what Kai was trying to tell us. I can't believe this, what are we supposed to do now? We don't even know where Kai is right now! Wait a minute, we let Kai run off while he's still transforming...oh crud.

**So, it turns out that Sensei Wu and Misako knew what Zuko was this whole time. Talk about a shocker :O But where do you guys think Kai went? You guys will just have to find out next time ;)**


	10. What lies within

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where we learn even more about what Zuko is and what he's planning We also learn where Kai went and what's going through his head right now, okay if I keep going on I'm gonna end up spoiling the whole chapter, so lets just move on with the story. **

**Jade: Yeah, Kai's gonna go through a lot during the next few chapters :( Ikr? I cried so hard when Jiraiya died D''': And I listen to halloween song no matter what time of the year it is too, they're awesome! :D**

**Lee2: I never said I was the biggest fan, if you read my profile you'll see that it says that I MIGHT NOT be the biggest fan, but I'm still a pretty big fan of Ninjago.**

**Lya200: He does one of the things you said ;) (Btw, you don't have to keep trying to guess what happens if you don't want to)**

**Dark river 22: In case you weren't aware, Ninjago is coming back later on this year, so this is pretty much old news :/ And the reason for why Zuko targeted the people Cole knew first is because since Zuko was Cole's nightmare it only made sense for why Zuko would try to make Cole's life miserable.**

Chapter 9

What lurks within

**(Kai's pov) **

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't care where I was going, just as long as it was far away from the bounty and my friends. Sensei knew it was me, he knows I almost killed Cole, Jay, Nya, and Zane. I'm never going back, I can't go back, if I do I'll just end up killing everyone. No, I just have to keep running and never look back.

After I ran for what felt like a long time, I suddenly realized something. I have nowhere to go now, no one to help me, no one to talk to, and no idea how to turn back to normal, I'm all alone. After realizing I had no idea what to do now, I stopped and took a look around. It was nighttime, so it was kinda hard to see I was in what looked like the middle of nowhere, their was nothing but dirt and some patches of thin grass, theirs also a few bushes, but nothing looked familiar.

I have no idea where I am, I don't even know where I should go next, but I can't go back to the bounty. I guess all I can do is keep walking and hope I find something soon. After a little while, I came across what looked like broken glass, feeling curious, I walked up to it and stared back at my own face. I still had the same deformed snake-like head, my face was covered in red scales, the only thing that was familiar were my eyes.

I shrank back in horror and disgust at my reflection, I just can't believe what I've become. No one but Sensei was able to recognize me, I can't even recognize myself. I'm not gonna lie, I was scared. Scared of the monster that I was becoming, scared that I couldn't fix this, and scared of the fact that I was alone.

I was also exhausted from all the running I've been doing, maybe I should get some sleep. First I'd better find shelter just in case Zuko's looking for me. I started walking again, after what felt like a long time I was so tired that I felt like I could barely stand. I was about to collapse from exhaustion when I suddenly came across a giant boulder, I immediately noticed that their was a hole big enough for me to crawl through.

I quickly went inside and blocked the entrance with a bunch of small rocks that were lying around. After I was done, I walked to the center of my shelter and laid down on the floor. I let out a deep sigh, closed my eyes, and went into a deep sleep. **(Dream is in italics)**

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to see that I was in what looked like my dads blacksmith shop. Wait a minute, is it my dads blacksmith shop? And if it is, how did I get here? I started to get up, when I suddenly noticed my hands, they actually looked normal. They weren't red and scaly with black claws, they were just normal hands you'd see on a person._

_I quickly sat up and touched my face, I didn't feel any scales, just normal everyday skin. I was also able to stand on my own two feet again and have a look around. I walked around a bit and noticed that everything looked exactly the same, the same pictures were hanging up on the walls, the same equipment, pretty much every little detail was right._

_This is really weird, how did I even get here? And why am I suddenly back to normal? I decided to keep looking around, I walked down the hallway towards Nya and I's bedroom. After I walked through the door I saw something that shocked and confused me. Lying in the center of the bed me and Nya shared was what looked like Zuko, except that it was red instead of black._

_That's when "Zuko" opened his mouth and spoke in a voice that sounded just like me, "Hey Kai."_

_Wait a minute, why does he sound like me!? Why is he red!? Why is he even here!?_

_I guess "Zuko" must have noticed that I was confused, so he said, "Shouldn't you already recognize me Kai? After all, this is what you look like now."_

_That's when realization suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, that wasn't Zuko...it was me. No, that wasn't just me, it was the monster that I was becoming. The evil inside me._

"_But, how is that even possible? When I fell asleep I was inside a boulder, so how did I even get here?", I asked, confused._

"_That's an easy one Kai, were inside your mind, I brought you here.", The evil me said simply._

"_But why? Why did you bring me here if I've already turned into what you are?" _

_Evil me started getting up as he said, "Because you haven't completely given in yet Kai, that's the reason you weren't able to finish your friends when you had the chance."_

"_The reason I wasn't able to kill them was because they're not just my friends, they're my family and I'd never try to kill them or anyone else!", I protested._

_He just stared at me until he finally said, "I know you were close to giving in after the transformation Kai, I was in total control." A wave of anger crossed over evil me's face, "Until that meddling Sensei had to come and ruin everything! I almost had you, all I had to do was have you kill that worthless nindroid!" _

"_NO! You'll never be able to make me hurt my friends! Your nothing but a voice in my head, that's all you'll ever be! You have no power over me!", I protested, sounding angry._

"_**HOW DARE YOU!"**__, He snarled while lunging at me._

_Evil me pinned me down on my back, grabbed my head, and pressed it against his face against mine. "I can make you do whatever I want you to Kai!" _

_I felt trickles of blood starting to run down my face from the evil version of me's claws as he continued on, sounding furious, "Because this is who you are Kai, so you might as well just accept it!"_

_That's when I kicked him in the stomach, using my free legs, sending him flying against the wall. I quickly got up and ran, hoping I'd be able to make it outside. After I ran into the main room and was shocked at what I saw. Everything outside of the blacksmith shop looked like nothing but a dead wasteland, their were dead trees everywhere, all the houses looked run-down and ready to collapse everything looked black, even the dirt and sky looked black. _

_It's just like when the overlord had taken over Ninjago city, the only thing that looked normal was the blacksmith shop. How did this happen? Everything looked fine when I first got here, I don't understand what caused this._

"_See what' I'm trying to tell you Kai? Theirs nothing left, nothing except the evil that's corrupted you." _

_I turned and saw evil me standing right behind me._

"_What do you mean? Why does everything look so dead?", I asked, confused._

"_Your mind is being corrupted more and more as we speak, somehow this place is the only part of your mind that hasn't already been taken over.", he explained to me._

_I get it now, my mind is almost fully taken over by the evil that's going through my body right now, and my memories of Nya and I's old home is the only thing that's keeping me in control. I started backing out of the door and ran through the wasteland known as my mind._

_While I ran I could hear the voice of the evil me all around, "You can't escape me Kai, you'll have to give in eventually, somehow or another you'll give in."_

_Suddenly, the ground started shaking, I had no idea what was going on. That's when I felt the ground opening up under my feet, I tried hanging on to the side, but the earthquake was too strong. I started falling, falling into the cold dark ground, evil laughter surrounded me, and everything went black._

I woke up gasping for breath, I was scared out of my wits. That wasn't just any dream, the evil inside of me is trying to take me over, to make me give in. No, I'll never give in, I WONT give in!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice above me, "Did you have pleasant dreams Kai?"

I quickly turned my head and saw that Zuko was standing over me.

Surprised, I jumped a bit and asked frantically, "How were you able to get in here!?"

Zuko just smirked and said, "Do you honestly think a few stones will be able to stop me?"

I looked at the hole and saw that all the rocks were scattered across the floor again.

"Now Kai, I believe that both of us have some business to arrange this night."

Furious, I snapped my head towards him and shouted, "You think that I want to work with you after turning me into this!?"

"Your the one who did this to me, I might never be able to change back, but that doesn't mean I should let you live!", I shouted before lunging at Zuko.

I was able to pin Zuko down on the floor, I was about to tear his throat out when all of a sudden my head started hurting. I started crying out in pain, the pain was unbearable, I was got off Zuko and leaned down on the floor.

_I think you should listen to him Kai, or else I'll have to use force, and we both know what happened last time._

I knew he was right, if I tried to kill Zuko the evil inside me would make me lose control again, I had no choice but to listen to Zuko and try to find a way out of this.

"Alright Zuko, I'll do what you say.", I said with a growl.

"Good choice Kai.", Zuko said with an evil grin.

"So, what do you want me to do?", I asked.

"Just follow me.", he ordered.

I obediently followed Zuko out of the entrance and into the night.

**(Nya's pov) **

I couldn't believe any of this, my brother was turning into a monster and we don't even know where he went.

I guess Jay could tell I was anxious because he wrapped his arm around me and said, "Nya don't worry, we'll be able to help Kai."

I looked into his eyes and said, "But what if we can't find Kai? We don't even know how to change him back, what if he turns before we can find him?"

"Nya, you brother is the most loyal person I know. He'd never try to betray us without a fight.", Jay reassured me with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile, Jay's always the one who tries to cheer me up, that's one of the reasons I love him so much.

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt you two, I think Nya has a good point, we don't know if we can even change Kai back.", Cole pointed out.

"You are right Cole, luckily I have exactly what we need. It is an herb that I had Kai fetch for me the day before he left, it is called angelfire. This herb can dispel any known amount of dark matter from someones body, it can only work once it's pounded up into powder.", Sensei told us.

"But we must hurry, because once the transformation is complete Kai will be completely under Zuko's command. I fear that Zuko might know about the dark crystal.", Misako warned us.

"What is the dark crystal?", Zane asked.

"It's a crystal that the overlord made to produce many amounts of dark matter at one time, but after the overlord was defeated someone dug it up and placed it on display at the Ninjago city museum. If Zuko gets his hands on it, he will be able to create a whole army of nightmares.", Misako explained.

So that's what Zuko's using Kai for, he wants Kai to help him break into the museum so he can create an army and take over Ninjago. If Zuko succeeds, then all of Ninjago will be put in jeopardy. Oh Kai, I hope that Zuko hasn't found you.

**So, it turns out that the dark matter inside of Kai is growing stronger and we know what Zuko's entire plan is. But will the others be able to find him in time? Will Kai give in to the evil? And where's Zuko taking him? We shall see when the next chapter comes out ;)**


	11. The Assessment

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where we see where Kai and Zuko went, and just to recap anything in italics is the evil inside of Kai trying to take over. **

**Jade: Thank you :) And sorry about spoiling the series for you, I just figured that you already got that far :( And it's okay if you can't think of anymore songs, right now I'm having a hard time finding soundtracks :/**

**Lya200: That's pretty much what everyone thinks, but Zuko has something else planned before that ;)**

**Suggestor: That's pretty much what I do with Kai. I always like to tease him and put him through stuff, and yet he's my favorite character. I guess it's just something we fangirls do :/**

**Darkriver22: Thank you :) I think a lot of people are thinking of that song while reading this, but I have a different song in mind later on ;) And if you recall that wasn't really Zuko, because as we saw in the dream sequence it's actually the evil inside of Kai that's trying to take over. Hope this cleared up any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 10

The assessment

**(Kai's pov) **

I was following Zuko into the night, we eventually made it to some kind of village. All the lights in the houses were off, the whole place was pretty quiet. Why did Zuko lead me here? Is this just another part of his plan?

Zuko then turned his head towards me and ordered, "Follow me."

I obediently followed him, wondering what I'd gotten myself into. We started walking pretty deep into the village, I knew this was a bad idea. I should probably just try to find a way out of this, or maybe I can jump Zuko now that I have the chance.

I wasn't able to think for long, because that's when Zuko suddenly stopped. "We're here.", he stated.

I looked around and saw that we were standing in front of a house. I felt my blood run cold as soon as I realized what he was planning on having us do.

"What are we doing here?", I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"I thought it would be best to arrange something that would make me sure your the one who would be able to assist me.", Zuko explained.

I didn't like the way he said that, maybe this was a bad idea.

_Too late for you to get out of it now Kai, maybe after this you'll learn when to give in._

Shut up, you have no power over me. I can make my own decisions, I'll never give in to you.

_Careful Kai, remember what happened last time? I think you should listen to what Zuko has to say, otherwise I won't be the only thing you'll have to worry about._

I knew he was right, I couldn't try to get myself out of this. If I did who knows what Zuko might do, no, I just have to go along with this and bail once I'm out of his sight.

"So, what am I supposed to do?", I finally asked.

Zuko grinned and said, "I'm glad you asked, follow me and I'll show you."

Zuko then walked to the side of the house with me lagging behind. We soon came to a window and looked inside, there was a blond girl, who didn't look any older than 16, sleeping in her bed. I really don't like where this is going, I just hope I'll be able to find a way out of this soon.

"This is perfect.", Zuko said venomously. He turned to me and started explaining, "Alright Kai, here's what we have to do, I want you to go in there and wake up that girl. After that, we must try to knock her unconscious."

"Is that all?", I asked, wondering if their was a catch.

Zuko just smiled evilly and said, "Of course not Kai, I have even more plans for this girl, and this time your the one who's going to be having all the fun."

I swear, I felt the blood drain from my face when he said that. After that, Zuko made me follow him to the front of the house. He quietly opened the window and slithered inside with me following behind him.

After we were able to get inside, Zuko looked at me and said, "Well Kai, you go first."

I just grunted and started walking down the hall to that girls room. After I was able to make it in there, I saw that girl asleep in her bed again. I quickly looked behind me to see if Zuko was following me, luckily he wasn't coming this way.

I looked at the girls sleeping form and started thinking what I should do now, I can't wake her up because Zuko would force me to kill her, and I can't have the evil inside me take over. No, I have to get out of here right now before it's too late.

_I wouldn't do that Kai._

Shut up, you can't tell me what to do. I'm leaving right now and that's final!

_Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you Kai._

I started walking towards the window, but that's when I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was, nothing was there. I started walking around the room cautiously, but unfortunately this made me trip on the throw rug in the middle of the room.

I started struggling frantically to stay on my feet, but this just made me stumble into the dresser, causing a small mirror, which was on top of the dresser, to crash onto the floor. The sound caused the girl to wake up.

"Who's there?", She asked, startled

Just stay still Kai, stay where you are and maybe she wont see you.

"Hello? Is someone there?", the girl asked, this time sounding scared.

I just kept laying on the floor, staying perfectly still. Come on, go back to sleep. After a few minutes she started looking around the dark bedroom until I saw her eyes settle on me. I saw her gasp in shock and start backing against the wall in her bed.

"N-no! It's okay, I'm not trying to hurt you!", I frantically tried to explain.

Unfortunately she didn't listen and started screaming, "Please, don't kill me!"

Aw man, this girl is gonna end up getting us both in trouble.

I started getting up and walking towards her, "It's okay, I'm just trying to-"

I was suddenly cut off when I saw what looked like an encyclopedia fly across the room and hit the girl on the side of the head. The loud WHAM of the heavy book hitting her on the side of the head basically filled the room. All I could do was stand there in shock while she fell on the floor, not moving. After I got over my shock, I turned and saw that Zuko was standing in the corner of the room with an evil grin on his face.

I then turned to the girl to see if she was okay, but that's when Zuko suddenly interrupted, "Don't worry Kai, she's not dead. After all, we don't want our prey to die before we can play do we?"

I just gave him a cold hard stare and started walking over to the girl. I saw that Zuko was right, I could see her breathing, it was a little faint, but she was still alive. At first I was relieved, but that's when Zuko walked up beside me.

He stared at the girl for a bit until he suddenly ordered, "Grab her Kai, we should get going."

I hesitated a little before hoisting the girl onto my back, so I could carry her. After that we quickly went out the window and started walking out into the night, after a few minutes I started noticing that Zuko had fresh blood staining his claws. Wait a minute, did he kill this girls parents? No, if he did I would have heard something, right?

After a few minutes of walking with these uncomfortable thoughts rushing through my head we came across what looked like an abandoned town, everything looked like it was falling apart. Zuko eventually stopped at one of the buildings that looked the most sturdy.

"Here we are."

He turned to me and said, "Hurry inside."

I obediently followed inside, not knowing what kind of horrors Zuko had in store.

As soon as I walked in I noticed that the whole room looked like some kind of dungeon, there were blood stains on the walls, and the whole room had bones scattered all over the floor. I also noticed that there was something on a table in the room, it looked like a jar. When I looked closer I saw that it was filled with eyeballs, I was pretty shocked at this.

I guess Zuko must have noticed what I was staring at, "Oh, you're wondering what this is?"

"These are just the eyeballs that I've kept from some of my more female victims.", He explained to me while walking up to the jar.

This guy takes out girls eyeballs and keeps them in a jar? That is just beyond sick!

"Aren't they beautiful? These are my treasures, I always keep them because the females are always the most fun to play with.", Zuko explained while rubbing the glass jar.

I seriously felt like I was gonna be sick.

"Well, enough reminiscing, it's about time you get started Kai.", Zuko abruptly said, stopping what he was doing.

"Get started? On what?", I asked.

"I want you to kill that girl Kai, but don't do it quickly, I want you do enjoy every minute of her pain.", Zuko explained venomously.

What!? Is he crazy!? I'm not going to kill her!

I was about to lash out at Zuko, but that's when he suddenly said, "I'll just be out for a little while to give you time to work on her, I hope you have fun Kai."

After that he went outside and shut the door, leaving me alone with the girl. I don't care what he does, I'm not gonna kill anyone! I'll get both of us out of here, just you wait Zuko! My thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly felt the girl start to stir. I gently put her down on the floor as she started waking up.

After the girl woke up she immediately noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom anymore.

"W-what? Where am I? How did I even get here?", She asked, confused.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get out of here.", I spoke up.

She turned to me and immediately started panicking, "NO! Not you again! Please, just leave me alone!"

"It's okay, I wont hurt you! I promise!", I assured her, trying to make her calm down.

But it didn't work, she just started backing away from me shouting, "You attacked me in my room! You kidnapped me and brought me here! Why should I trust a monster like you!?

I stared at her sadly saying, "Because, I used to be like you."

Looking surprised, she slowly and cautiously started walking closer. I saw her stare deep into my eyes, she then noticed that my eyes were normal. The girl seemed shocked at what she saw.

She anxiously asked, "What happened to you?"

"You see, I was tricked by something evil, and right now I'm turning into this. He forced me to kidnap you, but right now he's gone, so we have to try and find a way out.", I explained.

Understanding the situation, she ran to the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked!", She called back to me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's another way out!", I shouted.

The girl just walked back to me and said, "I hope so."

"I'll get us out of here, I promise.", I assured her.

We paused for a few minutes until the girl finally broke the silence.

"What's your name? The one you had before you changed."

"It's Kai.", I answered. "What's yours?"

"My name is Alice.", She told me.

"Well Alice, things don't look good for us right now.", I gravely told her.

"I know that Kai, I'm scared.", She said, sounding afraid.

I hugged her and said, "It's okay Alice, I won't let anything happen, I promise.

"Thank you Kai."

I know what I have to do know, I have to get us both out of here before it's too late. This time I won't give in, no matter how much the evil hurts me. I won't let it take control, and that's a promise.

**Okay, before you ask this isn't gonna be Kai/Oc, or anything like that. These two are just gonna be friends for a short time, but will they be able to escape? You shall find out next time ;)**


	12. Preparations

**Hey everybody, so this chapter is mostly going to be a filler because I'm going somewhere this weekend, and since this place doesn't have internet I wont be able to update my story. So this chapter doesn't reveal very much, but I'll have a good chapter once I come back :/**

**Jade: I don't ship NinjaxOC either because I feel as if that plot has been overused a bunch of times, there are some OC stories that are pretty good (Just look at Kaitoukiwi, 17blanceri, and Packerfan95's stories), but a lot of times it's just the same old thing over and over again. -_- I'm glad you forgive me about the Naruto spoilers, and I'm looking for soundtracks that have to do with building up tension.**

**Lya200: I see what you did there ;) And you'll see how Kai tries to fight back.**

**Suggestor: You'll see whether she survives or not ;)**

**Darkriver22: Your welcome :) And I actually wasn't thinking of that song at the time, it was just a name I randomly thought of :/ And I know the eye thing grossed out my readers during the prologue, but that's why I brought it up again :3 (I am so evil)**

Chapter 11

Preparations

**(Zane's pov) **

Jay, Cole, Nya, and I were currently in our room, waiting for Sensei and Misako to finish with the preparations for the Angelfire herb. All of us were rather concerned for our fire brother, there is a possibility that Zuko has found him, I just hope that we can find him before it's too late.

"What's taking them so long?", Jay asked impatiently.

"Relax Jay, Sensei's probably almost done.", Cole said, trying to keep Jay calm.

Unfortunately Jay continued to panic, "But what if Kai's already fully transformed? What if Zuko found him!? What if they're at the museum right now!? What if we're too late!?"

"Jay, I am sure Kai is fine. It is like you said, Kai is not one to give up easily.", I said, trying to sound confident.

"But Zane what if-"

"Jay! Can you please stop overreacting for once in your life!", Cole interrupted, sounding annoyed.

"I just don't want anything to happen!", Jay shouted back.

"I don't want Kai to turn evil either, but you don't see me panicking!", Cole shouted angrily.

"SHUT UP!"

Nya's sudden outburst came as quite a shock, we all looked at her in surprise.

"Look, I know Kai's been corrupted and is slowly turning evil, but that doesn't give you guys the right to sit around and start arguing about what's about to happen! If you want to help my brother, then I suggest that you all get your heads on straight, stop acting like a bunch of elementary schoolers, and wait for Sensei to finish!", Nya ranted, sounding angry.

We all just sat there in silence, stunned by Nya's words, until Cole finally spoke up, "Your right Nya, we should be patient and try to wait for Sensei, all this arguing isn't gonna help Kai."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Nya. I just don't want anything to happen to Kai, I know how much he means to you.", Jay apologized, sounding guilty.

Nya simply gave him a small smile and said, "It's okay Jay, I just don't want you guys fighting over this."

"Thanks Nya."

That was when Sensei suddenly walked in, "We are finally finished preparing the herb."

Sensei held up a small bottle that had what I assumed was a powder version of the herb.

Sensei handed it to me saying, "All you have to do is have Kai inhale it, and it will cause him to return back to his normal state. But be careful, you only have one chance."

"Yes Sensei, that is why we must leave right away.", I informed him.

"Alright, be careful my ninja, an encounter with a nightmare can be very dangerous.", Sensei warned us.

"Okay you guys, we should head for the museum since that's where Zuko and Kai are likely to be, but we have to act fast. Those two could be there right now.", Cole instructed us.

All of us simply nodded in agreement and started heading out the door. But that was when Lloyd suddenly caught us running down the hall.

"Wait! Can I come too? I want to help Kai!"

"Sorry Lloyd, it's too dangerous.", Cole informed him.

"But-"

"We know you want to help, but this is far too dangerous for a child.", I explained to Lloyd with sympathy.

"If Zuko saw you, he'd eat you in only a few bites.", Jay warned him.

Lloyd looked down, obviously disappointed that he couldn't go with us. I know he only wants to help, but the risk is just too great. He will see that it is for the best, but for now we have to go rescue Kai.

We all quickly ran out on the deck of the bounty, jumped off the edge, hopped in the tank, and sped off towards the museum into the night. I just hope Kai has not already turned.

**Ugh! The writing in this chapter is awful! But at least it's finished, I know this chapter was kind of boring and pointless, but I didn't have time to write a real chapter because I had this mid unit test at school and I have to go somewhere this weekend without internet. So until the next chapter is posted this is all I've got :/ **


	13. Igniting the flame

**Hey everybody, sorry this chapter came out a little late, I've been having some major school projects so I wasn't able to update. But I'm back now with this new chapter that might shock my fellow readers at the end ;) **

**Jade: It's okay, I don't mind :) And you'll see what I have planned for Alice during this chapter ;) Don't worry about your ideas being vulgar, I get most of my ideas from Creature Features songs (I love their songs because they're so creepy)**

**Lya200: I noticed that too, and you'll see whether it works or not in this story ;) And I'll be sure to check out her stories once I get the chance :)**

**Suggestor: I'll add them in the next chapter (Because this chapter is told completely from Kai's perspective)**

Chapter 12

Igniting the flame

**(Kai's pov)**

Alice and I have been in here for who knows how long, looking for a way to escape, we've tried everything. This room doesn't have any windows, so we can't escape that way, we tried tearing through the floor, but it's made out of solid rock. Alice already tried using the door, but it's locked, so theirs basically no way out of here. We basically kept thinking about what we're supposed to do if Zuko comes back, but I just can't think of anything!

_Your resisting a lot better than I thought you would Kai._

I told you before, you're just a voice in my head, you can't tell me what to do.

_You keep telling yourself Kai, but we'll see who's really in control once the transformation is complete._

Wait a minute, what did he mean by that? Isn't the transformation already complete since I'm basically what Zuko is? Or is this just a trick? I kept thinking about this, until Alice finally snapped me out of my trance.

"Kai? What are we supposed to do? We can't find a way out and he might come back at any second.", Alice said, sounding worried.

What _am_ I supposed to do? I can't just try to run away again, that just made things worse last time. We've already tried finding a way out, and I don't think even Sensei could get out of here. Theirs only one thing I can do, it's risky, but I have to try for both our sakes.

"I know Alice, if we just sit here and do nothing, Zuko might kill both of us.", I stated.

I then looked her straight in the eyes, "I know how to get us out of here, when Zuko comes through that door I'll jump him."

Even though I said that, I knew I didn't just want to attack Zuko, I wanted to make him feel the same pain I was going through right now! After he tried to make me hurt my family, after he tried to make me think they didn't appreciate me, after all the times he hurt us! I didn't just want to kill Zuko, I wanted to make him suffer.

I gritted my teeth and added, "No, I'll kill him!"

Alice gasped and protested, "Kai, you can't try to attack Zuko, he might kill you!"

"I don't care, I want to make him pay for what he did to me.", I said coldly while turning away.

"But Kai-"

I snapped my head towards her, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT ZUKO'S PUT ME THROUGH!? JUST LOOK AT ME ALICE, HE'S THE ONE THAT TURNED ME INTO THIS, HE'S THE ONE THAT CAUSED MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY PAIN, AND I WANT HIM TO PAY! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Alice just stared at me for a long time until she finally spoke up, "Actually Kai, I do know what it's like to see a family member suffer."

What?

"You see, I used to have a little sister named Lana, she was only a few years younger than me. We always did everything together, we always supported each other and were never angry at each other for long. I always thought nothing would stand in our way.

But then, a few months after her October Lana started having trouble breathing, and she was also coughing up blood. My family and I tried everything to make her better, but nothing helped, we had no choice but to take her to a doctor. The very next day the doctor came up with the results, and it turned out that Lana had stage three lung cancer.

As you know, theirs no cure, all we could do was help her make it through this. After a month, Lana started getting weaker and weaker, she eventually had to be bed ridden. I felt so helpless, watching my sister go through so much pain. One night, when I was sitting by her bed, I accidentally fell asleep. When I woke up I saw that Lana wasn't breathing and she was pale, I immediately panicked and called my parents.

After my parents ran in and saw her pale looking face, they immediately called an ambulance. Lana was rushed to the hospital, but it was already too late, she was dead.", Alice explained to me with tears in her eyes.

I was completely shocked at what Alice just told me, I had no idea she went through something like that.

I felt like apologizing, but that's when she started sobbing, "After Lana died, I didn't know what to do, I felt like my life was over! I was her big sister! I wasn't supposed to let this happen!"

Aw man, I really messed up. I didn't mean to make Alice feel so bad, I was just angry.

"Alice, I'm really sorry about what happened to your sister. I was being selfish, I should have thought about what I said before I snapped at you.", I apologized with sympathy.

Alice just looked at me with tears still streaming down her face and said, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it Kai. I just miss my sister so much."

I wrapped my arm around her in comfort and said, "I know how it feels when you don't want anything to happen to your sibling, I have a little sister too. Ever since she was born I've wanted to do nothing but protect her, and if anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do. So I know you feel."

Alice just hugged me firmly and said, "Thank you."

We stayed this way for a few more minutes, I thought things were finally looking up, but I should have known what was about to happen next.

* * *

_This is your chance Kai, kill her now._

NO! I told you I'm not killing anyone, leave me alone!

_You heard what Alice said Kai, she's miserable without her sister, Lana. She doesn't even want to live. _

No, your wrong! I wont let you trick me!

_Alice is unhappy without her sister Kai, and you know it! She said so herself!_

Well, Alice did say she missed her sister.

_See? All you have to do is kill Alice, and her suffering will go away. _

I started thinking about what Alice told me, she missed her sister, and the only way for them to be together is if Alice dies. I suddenly felt my claws start to dig into her skin.

Realizing what I was about to do, I jumped off Alice, shouting, "NO!"

Alice was shocked at my sudden outburst, "Kai? Is everything okay?"

_She's starting to get suspicious, kill her! _

"No, I wont do it!"

"Kai?", Alice asked while walking towards me.

_Kill her, do it now! NOW!_

I started backing up, frantically screaming, "No! Stay away from me!"

"Kai, it's okay. Just calm down.", she assured me, trying to stay calm.

_Take out your claws, DO IT!._

I tried keeping my claws in, but for some reason I couldn't resist.

_Now strike her!_

"Kai please, I can help y-"

Everything that happened after that was a blur, my body reacted before I was able to think about what I was doing, Alice kept getting closer, I let out a cry and slashed her across the face. I saw a mixture of shock and surprise cross Alice's face.

"K-Kai, what?", She asked, sounding betrayed.

I didn't give her time to answer, I just kept slashing, and slashing, and slashing, and slashing again and again. Blood was flying everywhere, it even splattered into my eyes, all I could see was red.

**OMG, Kai attacked Alice! D: But will Kai be able to snap out of it and save her? You'll just have to wait and see until next time ;)**


	14. You promised

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where we learn if Alice lived or not. I also have a soundtrack that should go well with this chapter, just go to youtube and type in the link watch?v=tNOl7vSefoA. You start playing when you see this ( ) And yes, I know this is long overdue, but I had a hard time finding stuff for this story :/ **

**Jade: Hmmm, 2P Kai, I think that's a pretty good name :) Everyone thinks I'm crazy because I like listening to creepy songs too, but I don't care :D And OMG, I love that song! It's just so perfect! :DDDDD**

**Guest: Your not the only one that likes reading this stuff *Evil grin***

**Darkriver: I was actually planning on doing that to her from the start ;)**

**Wolf: That's exactly what I was aiming for ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 13

You promised

**(Kai's pov) **

After what felt like hours my vision finally started clearing up, snapping me out of my trance. I just stood there panting and shaking violently, letting the blood run down my face and out of my eyes. I just stared at the floor, slowly starting to remember what happened. I quickly glance at my claws and saw that they were caked with blood. No! I couldn't have attacked Alice,

_Are you really that stupid Kai? Just look at yourself, theirs blood all over you. No one else was in here except for you and Alice. Want proof? Just take a good look around._

I looked up from the floor and saw that blood was splattered all over the place, it was even on the wall I was standing by. I just kept looking at the room, shocked by what I'd done, when my eyes suddenly settled on a bloody mass in the middle of the floor. I immediately realized what it was, "Alice!"

I quickly ran over to her and leaned down besides her, hoping to find any signs that she was still alive. Alice was lying on her back, coated in her own blood, her eyes were completely closed. I tried to see if Alice was still breathing, but their was too much blood on her to tell.

Tears started flowing out of my eyes, "Alice, I'm so sorry I let this happen. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have gotten you into this in the first place."

That's when I suddenly heard what sounded like coughing. I looked at Alice and saw that she was starting to stir. I just watched, surprised and relieved that she was still alive, Alice slowly opened her eyes, breathing in short gasps.

Her eyes slowly rested on me, trying hard to speak, she asked, "Kai, why?"

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you.", I apologized with regret.

"I-I trusted you. You p-promised to get us out of h-here.", Alice said, sounding betrayed.

"I know, but it's okay. I can make you better, I'll get you out, your going to be fine.", I assured her.

"K-kai, we don't e-even know how to g-get out.", She reminded me.

I suddenly realized that Alice was right, theirs wasn't a way for us to escape, and by the time Zuko gets here it might already be too late.

I leaned my head on her body and started sobbing, "I'm sorry, I promised to get you out of here and I attacked you, and know your gonna die! And it's all my fault!"

Alice wrapped one of her arms around my neck and said, "I-It's okay Kai, at least n-now I'll be with my sister again."

I hugged her dying form and said, "Goodbye Alice."

Alice just started muttering her sisters name until she finally breathed her last breath.

**( ) **After Alice died I got up, walked towards the wall, and started sobbing some more. The full weight of what I'd just done came crashing down on me. I killed someone! I killed an innocent girl in cold blood! I promised her I'd get us out of here, but now she's dead, and it's all because of me!

_I knew you'd snap eventually._

Go away! Just get out of my head! I hate you!

_It's too late for that Kai, no matter how much you beg, I'll never go away._

Please! I just want all this suffering to end!

_Just give in and I'll make it stop._

No! I'll never give in to you.

_Too late Kai, you killed someone, and that was the last thing you had to do in order for the transformation to be complete._ _That means your mind is mine now._

"No! Nooooooooooooo!"

I started thrashing around violently, banging my head against the wall, trying to resist. I started feeling the darkness taking over my mind, my body went into a bunch of violent spasms, and then I felt nothing.

**(Normal pov)**

Kai stood over Alice's dead body, staring coldly as more blood flowed out of her. His mind was now completely taken over by the dark matter coursing through him, all he felt now was anger towards humanity and the desire to cause everyone pain.

"She never meant anything to me, I don't even know why I tried to help her.", Kai said harshly.

"That girl was weak, along with her sister, it's a wonder I didn't kill her in the first place."

He was suddenly interrupted when he heard the sound of a door opening. Kai turned and saw that it was Zuko, who had finally come back to check on Kai's progress.

He immediately noticed the girl, "I see that you have done what I asked you."

"Yes Zuko, she's now.", Kai said, sounding fulfilled.

"Excellent work", Zuko said, examining the corpse.

"I think your ready for the little mission we have tonight."

"What is it?", Kai asked, curious.

"I'll tell you on the way, just follow me.", Zuko told him before walking out the door.

Before Kai followed Zuko, he kicked Alice's dead body against the wall.

"I never liked her much anyway.", he muttered, and followed Zuko out into the night.

**OMG, Kai's mind has been completely taken over by the dark matter! D: But will the others be able to stop Kai and Zuko before they make it to the museum? You'll just have to find out next time ;) Until then R and R.**


	15. The museum heist

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where we finally see if Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya are able to stop Kai and Zuko. **

**Jade: OMG, that's exactly how Kai is now that the transformation is complete! :O I hope you feel better soon :) And that is pretty creepy, something weird must be going on O_O**

**Lya200: Yeah, things don't look good for anyone right now :/**

**Wolf: *Evil grin* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 14

The museum heist

**(Jay's pov) **

All of us were riding in the tank, trying to make it to the museum as fast as possible, Nya was flying above us in her Samurai X suit. Cole told her to report back to us just in case she saw Kai or Zuko. Oh Nya, she's always so awesome. Maybe when Kai gets back to normal we'll be able to go on another date.

Unfortunately I was snapped out of my fantasy when I felt someone shaking me.

"Jay! Come on, we gotta hurry!"

I looked and saw Cole with a hard expression on his face.

"Come on Jay, we have to get inside the museum and see if Kai and Zuko are their.", He said urgently.

"Alright, alright.", I moaned while getting out of the tank.

As soon as I got out of the tank I realized that we were parked in what looked like a wide open area with a few trees. Wait a minute, weren't we supposed to be at the museum? Did Cole end up getting us lost or something?

I gave Cole a confused look and said, "I thought you said we were at the museum."

"Actually, Cole said that we had to get inside the museum. He never said that we were actually by the museum.", Zane stated matter of factly.

"Then where are we?", I asked, confused.

"We had to find a place to hide the tank just in case Zuko sees it, so I drove us into the park and went behind some trees. The museums only a few blocks away, so we'd better get going.", Cole explained.

"But what if Kai and Zuko are already their?", I asked, sounding worried.

"Then we'd better start on our way now. Come on!", Cole ordered urgently.

We started running out of the park and towards the museum, I just hope Kai and Zuko aren't there yet. But what if they are there already? If Kai's already turned, we're all hooped! Hooped I tell you! In fact, what if they were already at the museum and we missed them!?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Cole stopped.

"We are here.", Zane stated.

I looked and saw that we were standing right in front of the museum. I saw Nya's Samurai suit land right besides us, open up the hatch, and have Nya climb out.

She walked up to us and asked, "Are you guys ready for this?"

"Of course we are, Zane has the herb and that should help us if Kai's already turned. We'll get Kai back, I promise.", I assured her.

Cole turned to us and said, "Okay guys, here's the plan. According to Misako, the Dark Crystal should be in the left corridor of the museum. Jay, I want you to go into that part of the museum, find the crystal, and guard it. Nya, Zane and I will walk around the museum to see if we can find Kai and Zuko, if we don't, we'll just have to wait for them to come to us. Okay?"

"Got it.", Nya said.

"I understand the plan."

"I'm ready when you guys are.", I said encouragingly.

"Good, now lets get inside.", Cole ordered.

All of us quickly went inside and walked off in different directions, I walked down the left hallway. I found the Dark Crystal right away, it was in the center of the room. The crystal was about the size of my hand, their was even bright purple glow surrounding it, so awesome. No Jay, you have to remember the mission, Nya's counting on you! I stood firmly in front of the glass case, determined to stand my ground.

* * *

After a while I started feeling really tired, I haven't had any sleep all night. Maybe I should take a rest brake. No Jay, you have to stay awake! But I'm so sleepy, no...must...stay...aw...a...ke. I tried fighting it, but before I knew it my eyelids closed and I was out cold.

**(Normal pov) **

Zuko and Kai were walking down the empty, quiet streets of Ninjago City, trying to make it to the museum. Soon they arrived in front of the museum.

Zuko then turned towards Kai and said, "The dark crystal is supposed to be in here, do you remember what I told you to do if anyone gets in the way?"

"Yes Zuko, if anyone gets in the way I'll kill them! I wont show any mercy.", Kai replied coldly.

Zuko smiled evilly and said, "Good, follow me."

Zuko entered the museum with Kai following obediently behind, once inside they saw that the main room was completely empty. Their was no one to be seen, the only thing inside were a few potted plants and a reception table.

Kai thought everything was clear, but Zuko was troubled. He could smell the ninjas, along with that girl who was with them before. They were moving rapidly along the other corridors of the museum, one of them was in another part of the museum entirely. Zuko realized that if the ninja weren't stopped this could ruin everything he had planned. This frustrated Zuko for a minute, but then another idea crossed his mind, an evil grin spread across his face.

Zuko turned to Kai and said, "Theirs been a little change of plans."

"What change of plans?"

"All you have to do is follow me and I'll give you someone to cause pain.", Zuko informed Kai venomously.

Kai eyes shone in delight at the thought of being able to lash out at someone. He excitedly followed Zuko down the left corridor, unaware that the person he'd be hurting one of his own brothers.

**Oh man, that's not good :O Do you think Kai will be able to snap out of it? What about Cole, Zane, and Nya? You'll just have to find out next time ;)**


	16. Loss of a brother

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where we see what happens with Jay. **

**Jade: O_O...I don't think that's normal. And I like Orochimaru too, but he just creeps me out whenever he pops up on screen.**

**Lya200: Well, it's a little too late for Jay. But you'll see what happens to him ;)**

**Suggestor: yep, this is the chapter you've been waiting for *Evil grin* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 15

Loss of a brother

**(Normal pov) **

Zuko and Kai quickly made their way down the corridor, looking for the lighting ninja. As the two got closer they seemed to notice a figure lying down on the floor, Kai walked over to it, feeling curious and saw that it was Jay.

Zuko walked up to Kai's side and grinned evilly, "This is going to be easier than I thought."

He then turned to Kai and said, "Hold him down."

Kai excitedly walked up to Jay and grabbed him by his shoulders, holding his friend firmly in place. All the shuffling caused Jay to wake up with a start, "W-what? Huh!?"

The lightning ninja looked around, a look of surprise across his face. His surprise soon turned to fear once his eyes settled on Zuko. Jay struggled frantically to get away, but he soon realized that two scaly hands were holding him down.

Jay turned to who was holding him down and was shocked to see that it was the once human face of his brother, Kai.

"Kai, what are you doing?", Jay asked, obviously terrified.

Kai just stared at Jay coldly with his blood-red eyes, showing no signs of remorse.

That's when Zuko suddenly spoke up, "Kai, I want you to show me how much pain you can really cause." Zuko smiled evilly and continued, "By making one of your own friends suffer, but I don't want you to kill him just yet, I want his friends to hear every scream."

Kai grinned and said with a smirk, "Yes Zuko."

With that Kai took out his claws and slashed Jay across the arm, blood started pooling out as Jay started crying out in pain. Even though it's been over four months since he was captured his arms were still a little sore from the deep cuts that Zuko had left, because of this the pain was even more intense than it was supposed to be.

Jay struggled desperately to get away, but every time he tried to move Kai's claws would sink even deeper into his flesh, causing trickles of blood to fall down his arms. After what felt like hours of Kai slowly and painfully tearing at flesh Jay's arms felt like they were on fire, the pain coming from the once infected wounds on Jay's arms was intense.

The sight of Jay's blood spilling onto the floor was causing Kai's stomach to rumble in hunger. It had been a while since the last time Kai had eaten anything, but he knew that Zuko told him that he couldn't kill Jay.

But maybe if he just took one bite and left the rest of Jay alone it would be fine, Kai fiercely bit Jay's arm and started ripping the flesh from the bone. Jay screams of pain became even more high pitched as the sound of flesh tearing filled the room. Once Jay's skin tore off Kai ravenously chewed up and swallowed the bloody morsel, after Kai paused to lick Jay's blood off the floor the lightning ninja finally spoke.

"Kai, why are you doing this?."

Kai looked up at Jay from the floor and said in a fierce tone of voice, "Why? Because nobody ever appreciated me when I was normal, this is finally my chance to make everyone pay for all the hurt I felt my entire life! Nobody ever understood how much pain I was in, nothing in my life ever went right!

But after I met you and the other guys I thought things were finally starting to get better, I thought wrong. Everyone always acted like I was worthless, treated me like dirt, everything I did bounced off you guys. I'll never forgive what any of you did to me, and I'll make sure you suffer!"

Jay thought Kai was going to slash him again, but that's when the moment was interrupted by someone.

"Kai stop!"

Everyone turned to see that Cole, Zane, and Nya were standing at the entrance of the room with Nya standing in the front.

Zuko didn't seem phased by this however, he simple stated casually, "It seems that our ninjas other friends have finally arrived."

He then turned to Kai and ordered, "Take care of them, I'll handle the rest."

After Zuko turned away and thrust Jay against the wall Kai leaped at his friends with a snarl, everyone leaped in different directions, hoping to confuse him.

Kai looked around and soon felt strong arms wrap around his neck, holding him in place, he tried to shake them off, but it was no use.

He heard Cole's voice in his ear**(?)**, "Kai, I know you probably can't recognize us, but this is for your own good."

Zane grabbed Kai's abdomen while Nya tried holding onto his front legs, knowing that Kai couldn't move, Cole brought out the bottle that contained the Angelfire herb, but before Cole could even do anything that's when Kai used his tail to sweep all his friends feet out from under them. This caused the bottle to fly across the room, all the ninja and Nya could do was watch in horror and dismay as the only cure for their friend shattered as it hit the wall.

"Well, I believe our work is done here.", Zuko exclaimed while holding Dark Crystal. "Lets go Kai, there is one more thing we need to do first."

Kai followed Zuko out of the museum and into the night, leaving behind our distraught hero's.

**Whoa :O Zuko and Kai were actually able to get away with the Dark Crystal, bet you guys thought everything would end up turning out fine after this chapter right? Well, unfortunately not, I still have plans for this story, so it's still going :3 I'll see you guys next time ;)**


	17. From bad to worse

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where we see where Kai and Zuko went and what the others are gonna do now. I also have another soundtrack for this chapter just go to youtube, type in watch?v=6_rGMdJ5dIk, and when you see this ( ) start playing.**

**Jade: OMG, that is really creepy! I wonder why that keeps happening O.o Those songs are pretty sad, but also catchy :) Kai is in there somewhere, but right now the evil has total control over him :(**

**Lya200: Well, if you knew that was gonna happen, then you probably know how this chapter is going to turn out ;)**

**Suggestor: Good to see that I met your expectations :) I'm pretty demented too, since I've been tormenting almost everyone in my stories, and it's only gonna get worse from here *Evil grin* **

**Mclpmf: Thank you for liking my story :)**

**Wolfpelt: If you thought this was shocking, just you wait ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 16

From bad to worse

**(Cole's pov) **

All of us just stood there, shocked by what just happened. We failed, Kai had somehow smashed the cure against the wall and now him and Zuko had gotten away with the Dark Crystal. What are we supposed to do now? Zuko has the Dark Crystal, the only cure for Kai is gone, and we don't even know where they went.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone cry out, "Jay!"

I turned and saw that Nya was leaning besides Jay, who was lying in a pool of blood. Zane and I quickly ran up to see if he was okay. As soon as we got close I was able to see what Zuko did to Jay, their were cuts all over his arms with blood still seeping out of them, I also noticed that a chunk of his arm was missing.

Nya placed Jay's unconscious form in her lap, causing blood to stain her clothes. Zane then tore off some of his sleeves to patch up the wounds on Jay's arm, Nya took them from him saying, "Thank you Zane."

After wrapping up Jay's wounds he still looked a little pale, but I could still see him breathing. It was faint, but I think he'll live.

Zane then turned to me and said, "We must stop Kai and Zuko before they're able to use the Dark Crystal."

"But we can't while Jay's still unconscious, and if we go back to the bounty, what will we tell Sensei?", I retorted.

"I am not sure, but we must think of something."

Nya then looked up at me and asked, "Then what are we supposed to do now?"

That's a good question.

**(Normal pov)**

Zuko and Kai were walking down the outskirts of Ninjago city, with Zuko holding the dark crystal. Kai was tagging behind, thinking of what he'd done to the blue ninja. It had seemed almost too easy, he was hoping for something that would be more of a challenge, but unfortunately he'd have to wait for now.

That's when Zuko suddenly stopped and said, "We're here."

Kai looked and saw that they were both standing in front of what looked like a cave.

"What is this place?", Kai asked, curious.

Zuko turned to face him and explained, "Why, this is the tomb where I was created, I was formed from one of your friends true fears. We needed to come here in order to create our army Kai."

"What army?"

Zuko just grinned and said, "You'll see soon enough."

With that said, Zuko entered the tomb with Kai following after.

Once Zuko and Kai had made it down the stairs they soon came into the room underground, it was hard to see since it was so dark, but luckily Kai and Zuko's vision was made to see rather clearly in the dark. In the center of the room they noticed what looked like a hole in the center of the wall, upon closer inspection the wall revealed to have a strange looking carving surrounding the hole. The carving looked like a black mist, except that it had eyes and arms that ended with hands that had claws. Kai immediately guessed that this must have been the overlord.

Zuko looked at the wall with an evil grin and said, "This is perfect."

**( ) **He then placed the crystal into the hole and that's when the carving on the wall started to glow. Kai was mystified by the sight, but that's when a purple smoke started emancipating from the wall. The whole room seemed to be filled with a noise that sounded a lot like a mixture between a hiss and an evil chant.

The mist suddenly surrounded Kai and Zuko in a smoky haze, causing them to both rise up in the air. This seemed to shock Kai a bit, but Zuko just stayed there calmly, as if this was all according to plan. Both of them felt a warm sensation course through their body, it went from their heads all the way to the tips of their tails, it was such a pleasant feeling. It felt just like being in front of a warm fire on a cold winter night.

As soon as it was over the mist gently placed them back on the floor and dispersed into the crystal. At first both of them were confused that nothing else happened, but that's when the whole room started to glow purple. Figures seemed to start coming out of the wall, slowly at first, but then they appeared to start gaining a physical shape.

Kai suddenly noticed that they all seemed to look just like Zuko, except that they were a bit smaller. Once all of them had emerged from the wall, Zuko noticed that the whole room was completely filled with his minions. He turned to Kai and said, "This is the army I was telling you about Kai, but this is also your army, and both of us are going to lead it and wreak havoc across Ninjago."

Kai just grinned and said, "Show me where to start Zuko."

**OMG, Kai and Zuko managed to create and entire army of nightmares, but will the ninja be able to stop them? Or will the numbers be too overwhelming for our heroes? Also, I'm planning on making a horror story for Ninjago sometime this month, so be sure to watch out for that :) Until next time, have a good day/night.**


	18. No mercy

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where something pretty shocking happens. If you want to see what it is, I suggest you read on ;)**

**Jade: That's awesome! I love scary stories and that song :D OMG, I inspired someone!? I am so honored :) You'll see how they're able to handle the army ;)**

**Lya200: Good to see your enjoying the story so far, I also hope you like this chapter too :)**

**Wolf: XD**

**Corruptsuggestor: There will be more evilness with all the ninja suffering *Evil grin* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 17

No mercy

**(Normal pov) **

Kai and Zuko were walking through the dark, quiet night with the army of nightmares following behind them. Zuko was excited to show Kai the place he had in mind for their army to start wreaking havoc, but Kai was growing impatient. Both of them had been walking for a long time and Kai was starting to wonder if Zuko even knew where he was going.

"Are you sure this is the right way?", Kai asked impatiently.

"Of course it is Kai, I know exactly where we're supposed to go.", Zuko answered, sounding excited.

"But we've been walking for almost an hour.", Kai pointed out.

"Trust me Kai, I know the perfect place for us to start.", Zuko replied, smiling evilly.

"Can't you at least tell me what it is?", Kai asked, sounding frustrated.

"I'm afraid I can't Kai, I want it to be a surprise."

Kai just humphed, obviously irritated, and kept following Zuko.

After twenty more minutes of walking, Zuko suddenly declared, "We're here."

Zuko had stopped at the top of a hill and appeared to be looking down at something, Kai walked up to the edge, looked down, and was surprised to see Jamonocai village. Zuko looked at Kai with an evil grin and said, "Surprised Kai? This is the same village that you once tried to save with your friends."

Kai turned his head and said coldly, "They're not my friends, at least not anymore."

Zuko walked up next to Kai and slyly asked, "Are you sure about that Kai? Because from what I remember, you even thought of them as family. It is true that you were able to fatally wound that lightning ninja, but what about the rest of them? You could have easily killed them while they were frozen with grief, perhaps you do still have sympathy for them."

"THEY MEAN NOTHING TO ME NOW!", Kai snapped viciously. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY ONE OF THEM, THEY NEVER APRECCIATED ANYTHING I DID FOR THEM! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD CARE!?"

At first Zuko was satisfied with this answer, but their was still something that seemed to be bugging him a little.

"Hmmm, what about your sister Kai?", Zuko asked notably.

Kai's expression seemed to soften a bit at the mention of his sister, "You mean Nya?"

Kai was about to say something else, but that's when his head started hurting. The top of his head was pounding, as if something was trying to get out. Kai grit his teeth in pain as the pounding in his head kept getting more persistent, it didn't seem like the headache would stop.

"Well Kai, what is your answer?", Zuko asked, interrupting Kai from his trance.

As soon as Zuko's voice broke through the silence Kai started remembering what he was doing here in the first place and all the things that Zuko told him about his friends. After that the headache seemed to go away, Kai shook his head and looked at Zuko straight in the eye.

"She doesn't matter to me either, no one does."

Zuko, satisfied with Kai's answer smiled and said, "Good, now that we have that taken care of I think you should be the one to order our minions to attack this village."

"Yes Zuko."

Kai turned to the army and ordered, "Go, show them no mercy!"

The nightmares eyes shone with delight before running down the hill and disrupting the village full of sleeping people. The whole thing seemed to happen so fast, it didn't take long for the screams of agony and fear to start. The nightmares were dragging people out of their homes, making them writhe around and beg for mercy. Blood splattered all over the grass, it even stained a few of the houses. Some tried to escape, but were immediately killed and ripped to pieces. Everyone knew their was no hope to stop this.

Kai and Zuko just stood there at the top of the hill, watching the destruction unfold. Zuko was grinning immensely with an accomplished look on his face and Kai just stared coldly as the villagers begged for their lives and tried futilely to escape. He felt no pity for these humans, no remorse, no sadness, nothing. Just hate and amusement at the sight, and he accepted that this is who he was now and nothing could make him think otherwise.

**OMG, they managed to attack a village! Will the ninja be able to find them and stop this destruction? Or will it be all for nothing? Find out next time everybody ;) Hope you have a good day/night**


End file.
